All Consuming Love
by janeelliott12
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Nessie, rendering him completely in love with her and making her the focus of his whole life. She returns his feelings and for a while thats enough. But they're hiding secrets from Billy about Nessie's humanity. When Billy finds out, how will he react? Will Jacob and Nessie be allowed to love eachother? Will the pack allow it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I brushed my hair back with an impatient hand and ignored the probable grease stain dawning my forehead.

Many, during my life, have complemented me on my hair. It's a long, deep auburn that twirls into coils down my back. That is, when it's not in a sloppy ponytail at the nape of my neck.

Jacob hates it; he loves to run his fingers through it and thinks it a crime to keep it "locked up". But frankly, I find it a nuisance. When I'm deep into a car examining a motor, my hair is the very last thing on my mind.

I reached down for a thicker wrench and began hacking at a particularly flat bolt.

Vaguely I was aware of Jacob opening the garage door and closing it gently behind him. In the one third part of my brain that always seemed to be thinking of him, I internally chuckled at his attempt to sneak up on me. He never really grasped the whole half vampire thing.

Pretending to be unaware of him, I gave up on the flattened bolt and reached for a rag.

"Gotcha." He whispered into my ear after he "sprung" out from behind me and wrapped those long bronze arms around my aching ones.

I raised my hands in front of me, examining them.

"You know," Jacob started, nuzzling my ear, "some girls spend their free time, oh I don't know, not waist deep in engine leaks."

"You complaining?"

"Not at all." He released my waist with one of his arms and reached for my right hand, bringing the filthy palm to his lips.

I laughed, and when he continued to pepper my arm with kisses, swatted him away.

"I have work!" I giggled as he took another lunge for me.

"Work, is something that isn't fun and you get paid for." He grinned as he side stepped me, blocking my way to the car.

"Come on! I'm almost done! Just give me another hour, two tops!" I begged.

"Nope."

He took a leap towards me, and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey!" I laughed.

His long charcoal hair tickled my cheeks as he pinned me down.

"You've been at this for two days. I'm cutting you off."

When I opened my lips to protest he merely popped down and gave me a quick hard kiss.

"The Toyota can wait."

Giving up I stopped struggling against him and realizing our extremely close proximity, remembered how the smell of gasoline and oil in your clothes, really isn't something to prance around with.

After a moment of teasing, and a little bit of flirting, he finally raised me up in one smooth flourish and patted my butt as I headed towards the shower to clean off.

As always, I stripped off, turned the water onto boiling hot and let myself cook.

I felt the grime slide off of me and I realized watching it all go down the drain, just how dirty I was.

It always amazed me how even head to toe in obscene amounts of automotive fluids, Jacob still had no problem taking me into his arms and snuggling into me. If it weren't for the sake of not disgusting him, I probably wouldn't take the two showers a day any way. I'd probably just rinse out my hair, put on a little deodorant and call it good.

He'd always been cool with it though. Hell he had to be, it was as much a part of me as him. Maybe even a little more. Sure, Jacob had been the one introducing me the hobby, but I was the one who really made it into a passion.

I had heard that before me, he had been a sort of mechanic for my Mom. Apparently they had rebuilt some bikes together back in the day. Every time they talk about it know, they just burst out laughing. So, I learned to just smile with them.

It was nice, having him so close to my parents. We didn't really have to be on guard with them. Ok, so occasionally I'd have to calm him down with the physical stuff in front of Dad to avoid some strangulation issues, but other than that we were both pretty open with them.

I picked up the bottle of his shampoo, and lathered it in my hair. It smelled of him, and it made me smile. Somewhere along the line I must have picked up some wolfish tendencies because the idea of his scent mixing with mine made me happy.

God I loved him. And he loved me. Deeply. As the story goes, when I was just a baby he imprinted on me and we've been inseparable ever since.

He's told me, I don't know, millions of times of his love for me. In fact, I don't think in the last seventeen years we've been together, he's gone a day without saying it.

But I haven't. Said it I mean. I've showed him before, let him in. But never actually said the words. It's been a problem for me.

But never once has he pressured me. But I know deep down, he really wants to hear it.

I finished bathing, and making sure I was free of all car related smears, exited the shower.

I lived at home with my parents, but I stayed most days here at Billy's house. For some reason the smell of leather and fresh pine makes me feel at home and safe.

I dressed in the set of clothes I keep under the sink at all times, and squished the dirty ones into the hamper.

The first noise I was greeted with when I entered the hallway was the sound of Billy booing the Mariner game.

"Come on man! He made it! Everyone saw that, he made it!"

Following his voice, I walked into the living area and plopped down beside Jacob, who sent a casual arm around my shoulders.

"Nessie, you see this? God-damn." He demanded bringing me into it.

I could almost feel Jacob's eye roll.

It wasn't one of those moments where he needed an answer, so he shifted back to the screen and shook his grimacing face.

"Ridiculous."

Billy didn't know about me. Well, he knew I was Bella and Edward's kid, but not that I was a vampire. Jacob told him that I was simply a human, and took after my mothers side.

At first he was hesitant to accept, but after a few years, decided he liked me and just assumed my humanity.

Sometimes, like now, I feel the urge to reach out and tell him. The man was practically a father to me. The fact I was keeping something from him made me physically sick.

Changing my train of thought, I looked over at the game, and lost myself in it.

After about two more hours of watching Billy cussing the screen, we decided to head of to Jacob's room. Door open, as policy.

We laid on the bed, side by side and hands linked.

"You know," he started casually, "I could feel that in there. That pain. Please, don't torture yourself like that. You know it's the only way."

Jacob felt things I felt. His imprint on me was deeper then the whole pack had ever seen before.

Sometimes it was hard on both of us. His emotion and love for me went so deep that it was painful. A small, self deprecating thought in my head, was like a tornado of hurt in his. He lived for me, was how he often described it. Every moment, of every day, he thought about me, craved me. And I him.

I brought our entwined hands to my stomach and sighed.

"I know. I just, you know, wonder."

He knew what I meant of course. Billy's hatred of vampires was legendary. He had no tolerance for "leeches." To him, I was a monster. My Father was a monster. The only difference was, he was a good enough man to believe I didn't take after him.

And I did. I was a "vegetarian." But I needed a lot less. Most vampires need about a couple pints a week to stay healthy. I, on the other hand, needed about a cup every month. Just to keep me going. But the urge, the thirst, that was always there. Burning me.

In the beginning, Jacob could feel it, and it kept him on constant worry for me. Worry that the pain was hurting me, worry that I couldn't handle it.

So, after years of practice, I learned how to block him out. Now, he is oblivious, as he needs to be to function.

"Ness, don't do that to yourself. He loves you. Please, please don't think like that." He begged.

I fidgeted with our fingers.

"But if he did Jacob, would he hate me?"

For a moment, we just looked in each other's eyes. We both knew the answer.

He gathered me in his arms, and set his warm chin on the top of my head.

"I love you."

I snuggled deeper into him and kissed his arm.

After a few minutes of lying there in silence, just enjoying each other, my internal clock warned me of the time.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Mmmm." Half asleep he tightened his hold on me.

"Come on, wake up. I've got to go." I murmured again into his ear.

He ignored me with a groan.

Rolling over I looked at him. Eyes closed, he was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. His dark lashes brushed his cheeks, and his tanned face relaxed, parted his lips ever so slightly.

I without thinking leaned up and brushed my mouth against his.

His eyes fluttered open and deepened the kiss.

Slowly, deeply, our lips moved together.

Gently, he bit my lip and I shivered. Even half asleep, he sought my pleasure.

After a great deal of gathering will power, I released him. And murmured, "Ive got to go."

"Stay." He whispered as he leaned into me, trying to reach my lips again. I dodged him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Cant. See you tomorrow."

With great reluctance I rolled off the bed, and Jacob, immediately back into slumber with a garbled good bye.

After checking in with Billy, only to be met with a distracted hug, left and hopped off into the rain of Forks.

With a deep breath, I began to run off towards home. The pumping of my legs, and the sweet smell of pine around me made me feel clean and fresh. But the whiff of Jacob on my skin, made me feel warm despite the cold air.

**Here you go guys! First chapter! Next one will be up very soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I rounded the corner, my home came into view.

I guess the right word to describe it, would be "open". With high ceilings, white walls, and long airy windows that over looked the dense forest surrounding it. Some people often complemented it for its beautiful architectural design and modern flare, but criticized it for not being "livable". The rooms were too white, everything was too clean, more like a museum than a house.

But to me, it seemed just like a big white pillow, filled with my memories from childhood.

As I climbed the stairs and swung open the door, I tapped the small engraving on the wooden frame.

It was smooth after years of caressing it, but the two letters incased in a lopsided heart were the two that remained closest with me always.

"JB."

I smiled, remembering, and pulled the door shut.

Jacob and I had just begun to see each other with romantic eyes. Sure, he'd always loved me and I'd always adored him, but never before was desire and lust attached to it.

The day he carved the small heart with his pocket knife, was the day I had finally gave in to my feelings for him.

He had been trying for months to see if I was interested. Constantly watching every move I made, looking for a sign that I wanted him that way too.

And one day, as we were walking along a small creek in the forest, I had just bluntly come out with it. He had been shocked, as any normal person would be. I think we were talking about the stars or something and I had just had enough. Patience was never a specialty of mine.

After he got over his initial response, he had rushed toward me, picked me up and twirled me around.

I remember him cooing, "Thank god. Thank god." In my ear.

We had spent the rest of the day together, talking about how we felt. He, told me of his suffering about unknowing where we would take the relationship, where we would end up. He explained that he loved me stronger than ever before and planned to never leave me.

But, me being fourteen at the time, had a curfew, and we were soon separated. By ten we were on the front porch, holding hands and whispering to each other.

"I don't want to leave." He murmured. "What if tomorrow we wake up, and it's all a dream?"

His deep, warm chocolate eyes were swimming with concern as I reached up and held his cheek in my palm.

"It's not a dream."

He looked at me uncertainly.

I propped myself up on my tip toes and gave him a small peck on his frowning full lips.

He gasped and after a second, gently pressed his lips back to mine.

"There." I chuckled as we parted, looking up at his stunned face, "Did that seem like some dream?"

He fervently shook his head.

I laughed and gave him a hug. His huge arms lifted me a couple inches of the ground and crushed me to him in a very Jacob way.

After a few more minutes of embracing, I drew back.

"Good night." I whispered.

From inside the house, someone was gnashing their teeth together and I knew Dad had heard me.

With a sigh I took a step back.

"Wait." He said suddenly.

Reaching into his faded jeans, he produced a small blade.

Still a little shaken by the kiss, he carved a symbol I would cherish for years to come.

"There." He said rising, and patting his hands together.

"Now, I'll always be here."

The memory was so strong; I could almost feel my girlish giggle bubbling up.

"Ah, so she lives." Drawled a deep voice to my left.

Emmett, in all his six feet and eight inches of glory, was leaning against the wall with a boyish smirk on his pale lips.

"More than I can say for you." I chuckled back.

With a large muscular hand, he pressed it daintily to his chest in mock shock. "A dagger to the heart."

I smiled, and plopped down on a plush tan loveseat and flipped open my phone. Sure enough, two messages from Jacob already.

"Ohh!" Sang Emmett as he joined me noisily on the cushion, seriously popping my bubble. "Is that lover-wolf? Tell him I miss him, and can't stand another moment without his cold nose pressed against my hand."

I rolled my eyes and swatted at him, biting back a laugh.

**Bella- did you make it home okay?**

**10:03pm**

**Hey call me when you get this.**

**10:14pm**

To any other relationship this would seem controlling and a little creepy. But in ours, it was just the norm.

I checked the time, and when I found it was almost a quarter after, groaned. Jacob would be worried, and thanks to me taking my time back, a little annoyed.

Early in the relationship I hadn't understood why he needed my update so often. But as I grew older, and learned more, I discovered that his brain had two levels. One, was for stuff happening in the moment, like driving. And the deeper level, was reserved just for me with a table and a view.

I was, for all intensive purposes, his other half. The part of him that always was on me, was the part that had control over all. Most of the time if he was satisfied it would run in the background, but when he wasn't aware of where I was and if I was okay, it went into overdrive.

I stood up, and giving Emmett a couple of, believe me, well deserved smacks, called Jacob.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Ness?" His anxious voice was riddled with concern.

"Hey," I said trying to sound apologetic. Jacob on the other line gave a sigh of relief. "I'm home. Sorry I didn't text you. I took the long route."

I could practically see him running a hand through his hair.

"No, no that's okay. I was being stupid."

Emmett had leaned into the hallway and fluttered his eye lashes at me, clasping his hands to his cheek.

I laughed and ushered him away.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked nonchalantly, like he wasn't crazy jealous.

"Emmett." I said, placating him. "Don't worry; he's got eyes for blondes these days."

After a couple more minutes, we hung up and promised to talk before bed.

Just as I was pushing my cell back into my pocket, Dad sauntered in and with golden eyes gave me the once over, checking for any injuries.

Thanks to my used-to-be-clumsy Mom, I had inherited a few accident prone genes.

"Hey, how was Jacob?" He asked as he took my arm and led me to the kitchen.

I sniffed the air. Mmmmm, homemade ravioli. Although they didn't eat, my family had taken to the gourmet chef side of things, and found a hobby. Esme especially got into it, saying she had to be some sort of a grandmother.

"Good. We worked-well, I worked, on the Raverson's Toyota. It had this horrible build up of grease and-"

"No talking about gross car stuff at the dinner table." Chided Alice as I took my seat at the table.

Esme looked over at me from the stove and smiled. "It'll be about five minutes."

I opened my mouth to thank her, but instead a fork full of sautéed carrots was pushed into my mouth by Alice.

"Is it good?"

Aside from the boiling lava hot factor yeah, it was fantastic.

I nodded and she skipped off happily to Esme.

Dad took his seat next to mine and patted my back.

After a few more taste checks, they all deemed it edible and gave me a piping hot portion that smelled like tomatoes and white wine.

I took a large bite, and nearly died and went to heaven at the cheesy goodness.

Too enamored to talk, I just gestured at my mouth and gave a big thumbs up.

Usually Mom sat next to my right, but since she was out hunting Rosalie had taken her space.

Jacob had had meals with me before, and always commented on the oddity of us all sitting at the table, and me the only one eating.

But I guess it's just one of those, its-always-been-around things. In any case, every one, minus the food, behaved like a normal loving family.

I felt a buzz in my jeans and looked scooped out my cell phone, excusing myself.

Jacob's big smiling face lit up the screen, and I pressed talk.

"Hey sugar, sorry to call again-"

"No worries." I got up from the table and leaned against the kitchen wall. "What's up?"

"It's Billy. I think he had a little too much to drink. About five minutes ago he wheeled off into the forest and said he needed to talk to you."

I snickered. "Um, okay? Do you want me to make sure he's not lost?"

"Ha-ha." Jacob sarcastically answered. "No, the old man will probably be back soon, but if he does manage to reach you, just give him a ride back, kay?"

"Alright." I giggled. Billy always got a little tipsy after a really big loss in his sports. The idea of a fifty something man rolling around in a wheel chair in the forest, slurring my name with a corona bottle in hand came to me, and seriously had to resist the urge to belt out a laugh.

"Shut up." I could hear his reluctant smile.

I hung up, and after a few deep breaths to contain myself, turned around, and resumed my seat.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Gramps, and I nodded and explained.

By the end of my brief story, Dad was leaning back into his chair and grinning like a chester cat.

"You know, I think I like this Billy more than I do Jacob."

I laughed. He and Billy had never met because of the whole mortal enemy thing, but Dad seemed to think that if circumstances were different, he could actually be his friend.

Several miles off, through the walls and trees, we heard a man cussing as the sound of a deflating wheel began.

We all chuckled, and Dad leaned forward.

"If you're finished Nessie, I think we should head back to the house. I'll help Billy get back safe on the way."

I nodded and wiped my lips. Quickly, we all did the hug thing, and I thanked Gran for her awesome dinner.

**Here you are! I'd just like to point out that I'm setting the stage for the story. Kind of showing you everyone and what their story is. Don't worry though, the juicy stuff comes soon. Ill update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Dad and I walked towards home, and when we got within a few hundred yards he bid me Farwell and headed off to find Billy.

Alone now, my mind drifted to the Toyota in Jacob's garage. The car's engine was almost useless, its filter was in dire need of replacement, and its oil nearly poured out with the slightest movement. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the car was dead.

It pained me to admit it. I really thought that if I just got her cleaned and patched up, she could at least run. It felt like defeat.

A little disappointed with myself, I reached the long wooden door, and swung it open. Inside was a tipsy Billy and a chuckling vampire.

For a moment I simply stopped. My hearing, maybe not as fantastic as vampires, was still pretty damn strong. How had I not noticed them returning?

Blaming it on the car, I kicked the door closed and greeted Billy.

"Heyyyyy sweetie Nesssssssss." He slurred with a smile. "Will you tell 'yurrr…fawthhher that I'm finnnneeee?"

Dad's eyes flicked towards mine, amused. Billy, real, coherent Billy would have never allowed a vampire that close. And he certainly wouldn't be asking for another beer.

"He's got a sprained wrist from trying to pull himself over a log, I'm going to wrap him up and send him home."

I nodded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Billy.

"Naaahhhhhh. Just a little Tylenol will clear it right up, huh docc?" He aimed towards Dad.

In the next hour or so, Dad had finally gotten Billy's arm wrapped and was loading his wheel chair in the car.

"Here you go." I grumbled as I helped lift Billy into the sleek Volvo.

"Thankksss sugar." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile at his use of Jacob's pet name for me.

Very gently, I leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

And then something happened. Billy's alcohol scented breath faded away and the silver paint gleaming of the door began to spin.

I stumbled back, clutching my head.

It was burning, it was on fire!

"Ah! Ah!" I gasped as I fell over my feet and onto the ground.

The pain radiated down my neck, and into my heart.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, it sped in my chest.

"Nessie! Renesseme! Look at me darling!"

Dads faced hovered over mine, but all I could make out was the blurry outline of his shoulders and those panicked eyes.

I tried to rise, pushing my head up, and my world burst into a strong bright light.

* * *

"How long?! How long god damn it!?"

Someone was angry. Someone with a voice that reminded me of home, of safety.

Weakly, I tried to open my eyes. God they were so heavy.

"A few hours. Listen, I know as much as you do."

A different voice, this one seemed more in control of their emotions, and guarded.

"A few hours?! Oh god, oh god. Sugar, please sugar, wake up. Come on Ness. Come on!" The voice was begging me now.

Something inside of me couldn't stand to hear that voice in pain, and with a great effort, I lifted my eyelids and peered up through my lashes.

"Ness? Oh, god Ness." The boy with copper skin crushed himself to me. He smelled so good…like…

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yes baby. Yes."

I let myself be rocked by him. Let myself wake up in his arms. He was trembling and frantic with a sheer sheen of sweat over his lovely face.

"Jacob…"

I tried to tell him to calm down, to not worry.

But at that moment, like a great wave, the vision came back to me.

Oh Jesus.

"Jacob!" I gasped trying to get his attention.

It was no use, he had his nose buried into my neck and was trying to calm down by drowning everyone out. I felt his tongue against my collar bone, knowing he was placing

his scent on mine.

"Ja-" I tried to start again.

"Shhhhh." He interrupted. "Give me a second. Just…let me…"

Behind him, Gramps stood, arms folded and deep lines engraved into his forehead from hours of concentration.

Seeing my expression, he reached down to Jacob, gently trying to remove his arm.

Jacob held me tighter and growled low and feral. The trembling was speeding up.

Inside my head, I was trying to make sense of what I had seen. And oh god, what it meant.

When my lips had touched Billy, to the outside world I had fallen down in pain. But in my head, after my eyes closed and surrendered to the light, I had seen inside of Billy.

I had seen the pain of losing his wife all those years ago, the deep affection he held for Jacob and the extreme sadness he felt over losing his best friend, my grandpa Charlie, last month. I felt his terror towards vampires and his hatred for my family. His intense relief that I wasn't one of them.

But that's the thing. He saw in me too. I had felt his surprise, and his new found fear. I knew now that he understood what I was, what I meant.

Jacob was beginning to calm down, and resisted only a moment when I pushed him up above me.

"Jacob."

Too shocked to speak I laid my fingers on his temple and let him see.

For a moment, there was only silence. Only a deep shock that I could feel reverberating down his spine.

Still with him on the floor, I clutched at him. The tears wouldn't come, but the wracking sobs from underneath my ribs did. My breaths became short and fast but weren't transporting air to my lungs.

When Jacob had finished watching, his eyes refocused and whispered, "No."

"No, no, no, no."

Gramps, still behind him was confused as ever, and was no leaving the room, calling for my father.

When he entered he only had to listen to our thoughts to understand. His face sank as he heard my pain.

We all understood what would happen.

There were rules. Rules that demanded that a wolf and a vampire, would never be together. The pack simply wouldn't allow it.

Jacob had fought hard to keep that information locked tight away in his head, to never let anyone see. But he knew that the moment Billy came to his senses, the whole pack would know.

His jaw locked, and his arms folded across my waist as he held me.

Neither of us knew how strong an Alpha's command was. If he ordered Jacob to stay away, there was a good chance he would have too. And the separation, it would kill us both.

In one graceful motion he rose, still supporting my weight and with a stony face and hard set mouth turned to face Dad.

My Dad was still processing, still trying to fully accept what had happened.

Never before had something like this occurred. Sure, I had always had the power to let others in and in return see them, but I'd always been in control. Never once had I lost all power over it.

"Edward, tell me what I need to do." Jacob seethed.

* * *

We all sat around the dining room table.

Mom hadn't returned yet from hunting, but was on her way back after a horrible phone call.

"_Mom?" I whispered into the phone._

"_Yes Nessie?"_

"_It's happening." My voice was stiff and dull. _

She had been shocked, but like always, tried to hide it.

Now, looking around what had just a few hours ago been a table full of laughter and love, had turned into a war room.

Jacob sat next to me. Or chairs were so close our thighs were pushed hard against one another's. His hand held mine in a firm and warm grasp.

Gramps, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and Jasper all were looking at Dad.

For some reason, we all felt as if he was our only hope. The only tangible way out of this would be to follow his word.

Now, his hands were folded upward in front of him, and his head was bent slightly over, eyes closed, listening to the pack.

After a moment, he raised his eyes and looked at me and Jacob.

"They are furious." His usually velvet smooth voice was gravel. "Sam and a few others are outside at the perimeter. If they see her, they plan to kill her."

Jacobs's hands tightened around mine.

There was a silence, and we waited for him to continue.

"Billy has obviously told everyone. His mind is trying to protect itself, and has changed his memory."

His golden eyes burned into mine.

"He believes you tried to bite him."

I gasped. No, no this couldn't be happening. Not Billy, not the man who had always acted more like a father than anything else, not the man who had known me all my life. Who had not even a night before, accepted me into his circle. No, no.

"The council believes his story. There has been a plan set in place. But Sam is blocking most of it with a shield. All he'll let me see is that if you come back right now, and leave Nessie here, they will listen. They have no intention of letting you be with her, but Sam seems to have come up with an ultimatum."

I felt Jacob beside me tense.

"If you don't cross the boundary line in less than ten minutes, they will send someone to retrieve you, and another to kill her."

Jacob started to tremble.

"What do-?" He started, but I cut him off.

"You have to go." My voice, the one had so often been described as angels, was low and hollow. I had given up.

He whirled on me.

"What?! No, you can't be serious." He took my face in his hands, and looked deep into my eyes. "We can beat this, we are stronger than this."

Jasper was on my other side.

I and he had always had a special connection. Our bond went deep and our minds seemed to always be in sync.

My eyes slid to his, and his brows were drawn together.

Everyone knew of his background, and somehow, I needed his opinion.

"Jasper?"

His long, smooth hands rubbed each other as he looked down.

"They aren't bluffing Jacob. They will try to kill her. If I had more time, maybe I could come up with something, but now, with six minutes to go…" he trailed off.

"No! No, Ness is mine! I'm not giving her up because of some fucking prejudice!"

I looked his face now. His hands still were cradling my cheeks.

"We knew this would come. Maybe you could go and change their minds." I tried to sound optimistic but failed horribly. We both recognized the lie.

"No! Don't you understand? I can't leave you. You're me!"

I gently took his hands and brought them to my lips.

"I know. God I know. But we can still talk. Just go, talk to them, beg them, and then we can figure it out you and me."

We both saw through my plan, everyone did. It was the biggest fear. What if Sam ordered me away? What if the Council did?

"Nessie, I love you! Edward, talk some sense into her!"

Dad just kept his eyes on mine. "Jacob, you have four minutes."

"No, not you?! Somebody has got to have an idea!" He scanned each of the pale faces around him, none of them would meet his gaze, and all eyes were on me.

"Baby." I whispered. His frantic eyes came to mine.

"No, god, I can't!"

"Baby." I repeated. "I love you. But you have to go."

He froze. Never once had I uttered those three words, not one time. His eyes were boiling.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"No. Jacob, you have two minutes…you have to go. Please."

A huge tear leaked from his eye, and he grabbed me.

Ignoring everyone else, we kissed. Hard and passionate. His tears fell on my face as he murmured my name over and over.

**Dun dun dunnn! What do you think? Should Jacob leave to protect Nessie and save what little chance he has left, or should he fight? What is Sam up too? Its always interesting to see what you guys think!**

**Next chapter up tomorrow:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The early morning sky was gray, and was currently pelting down rain. The air coming from my ragged breaths were frozen the minute they left the warm confines of my lips.

It was a normal day. Just like any other.

Except for me having to make the hardest decision of my life.

I have read Jane Eyre, hundreds upon hundreds of times. But up until now I haven't really understood Rochester's and Jane's tie.

They describe it as a string. Tied from one of their ribs to the corresponding rib of their love. And if they should ever leave each other, that tie would break leaving them bleeding.

I could feel mine now attached to Jacob. As we walked together to the perimeter line, I could feel it humming. Trying to remind us of how much we needed the other.

Tears rolled down my face, and without needing to look, I knew he was in the same, if not worse state I was.

My hand in his only reinforced the link. It felt right. Sacred. But oh so delicate.

Making the choice for us to meet the pack, it felt as if I was ripping all my internal organs out, one by one.

He hadn't made it any easier. He had begged me, cried with me, even shouted at me, for us to fight. For us not to meet their demands. That he could protect me.

But I couldn't let him do that. He had a family, as I did. Billy and the whole pack was his family.

He had said to me, not moments before that our link, our love was deeper than any of them. That he could learn to live without them if it came to it.

I couldn't let him do that. If I had agreed, the decision would have eaten him up. Above all, Jacob was a lover. Of life, of me, of family. Making him turn away, would be taking away part of who he was.

I was so cold, and I couldn't stop shaking. My whole body felt like ice, like that acute pain right before you go numb.

We were close. I could hear the wolves on the other side. See Sam's outline as he paced, back and forth. Waiting.

I stopped. Jacob kept going for half a step, but when my hand fell out of his, he froze, and turned.

The clock in my head told me that we had forty seconds. Forty seconds to say, whatever we had to.

His eyes were red and puffy. The easy, glorious smile he had worn not a day before when he had tackled me in the garage, was now set in a deep frown. The expression was of someone in great pain.

He came to me, and wrapped him long, hot arms around me. We just squeezed.

Thirty seven seconds.

I felt him pepper my neck with kisses as a deep whine escaped him. He began to shake.

I pulled him back.

Thirty two seconds.

I looked into his eyes, filled with agony, and I kissed him. I put all my fears, passion and strength into him, and demanded a response.

He growled and kissed me harder.

Twenty three seconds.

We broke apart panting.

"I love you Jacob. I love you. I always have. I love you." I whispered into his lips.

I felt a hot tear land on my cheek.

"I love you too Ness. Oh god sugar, I love you."

Suddenly he pulled away and gripped my shoulders tight.

Eleven seconds.

"I will be with you. Soon. No force on this godamn planet will change that. I love you. Don't move on. Don't forget me. Please god don't forget. I love you sugar. I am not giving up!"

Six seconds.

With a feral growl he hugged me as hard as he could, taking my breath. I held on for dear life.

Three seconds.

A howl ripped from his lungs as he shifted, and he ran into the forest, crossing the barrier.

I fell to my knees. My heart was bursting.

I heard the wolves grab him, and tow his quivering furry mass away.

The string in my rib was barely hanging on.

I stayed. I listened. I prayed. I wept.

It wasn't over. I wouldn't give up. I am broken right now, I had hurt. But soon, I would rise. And I would get him back.

* * *

I stayed in the clearing, watching the trees wave. They seemed to mock me. They seemed to call, "It doesn't matter, and you don't matter."

Eventually I heard two fairy light steps approach me. I didn't look up. I could smell her.

"Oh Nessie."

She dropped to me, and gathered me in her arms. My body was numb, and I was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh darling, oh baby." She rocked me in her arms.

Moments later, I heard footsteps. Accompanied by more footsteps. I felt the earth vibrate as they all came near.

My Mother released me, into the huddled mass of my family. I felt eight sets of arms hold me, whispering in my ear of how much I was loved, how much they cared for me.

Two thought came to mind as I was held.

One, the werewolves were wrong about us. My family never drank blood from humans, and never hurt anyone. The love they brought to the world was vivid and intense. How anyone couldn't see it was beyond me.

And the second thought was the only comforting thing I could hold onto.

I could still feel him. On the other side of the thread. We were still one. And that, surrounded by family, was enough.

I heard Jasper take me into his arms, murmuring soothing nonsense into my ear with that low southern twang.

And I let it calm me. I let my family help me.

I fell, into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke on my bed. Jasper was thrumming his fingers along my back, and Mom and Dad were lying beside me.

My internal clock told me it had been two days. Two days of complete shut-down.

My body was clammy, and flushed. There were bottles of ice everywhere around my body.

I turned my head slowly. Dad's eyes glowed into mine.

Without thinking about it, I pressed my fingers onto his pale chest, and let him in, and in turn saw we had to show me.

Apparently I had been in a deep fever, and had not three hours ago, been thrashing and speaking gibberish. I felt my Dad's fear for me, his love, and his deep hatred for the pack.

I saw Jacob's thoughts from so long ago when he took them from Sam. I saw my mother laying on the forest bed after Dad left. I felt his physical pain from seeing me in a similar state.

Then I saw the packs thoughts. Even head deep in worry, he had listened. Because he knew I'd need to see.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into the memory of Jacob's head. Let the familiar feel run through me, until I was inside of him. Listening to his past.

I slid inside of him, and felt the scene around me.

My hands were bound, or I guess his, hands were bound, and I was facing a panel of six elders. The whole pack was behind him, watching and judging.

I felt Jacobs panic and need to be with me. It was almost too painful to bear.

"I usually start things with good evening, but since it is anything but, I will start with the offense."

The man who spoke had deep set in wrinkles, and an old weathered face that reminded me of dried tobacco. I searched, well, he searched, the man's face for any sign of tenderness. Understanding, neither of us could find any.

"Jacob Black, you have been found to have lied not only to the pack, but your elders. You have lied about a crime in this world more horrifying or devious then I have seen in almost fifty-some years. You have been found to be in a romantic relationship, voluntarily with a vampire.

"Half-Vampire." We both said at once.

The man didn't acknowledge the interruption.

"Now, the vampires, specifically the cold-one who is named Edward Cullen, is listening in. He is in all of our minds. But no worry, we are going to block him out when he has heard what we allow him too."

I felt Jacob's connecting the dots. How Dad would let me in, and he suddenly realized that I was there with him. I could feel his love for me bubble over, and envelope me. I let him feel my affection for him, and felt the shudder in his heart as he accepted and cherished.

"I speak to you know Edward. You're daughter, the abomination they call Reneseme,"

I could feel Jacobs anger rip forth, and tried to soothe him.

"Is the monster in this case. She has bewitched this young soul into believing he loves her. By the end of tonight, he will no more be under that disgusting notion."

Jacobs's heart accelerated as the words were spoken. "No, no, no, Ness!" His thoughts jumped into my own.

"Now, because we don't have the power to make him forget her or the feelings your daughter falsely placed, we will do the best we can. But be assured, he will not touch her, or accept her anymore."

The old man smiled grimly.

"We do have ways to accomplish that, human as they may be."

Jacob was searching for me in his head, trying to feel my presence. He let me see all of his fear, and his dead determination not to fall victim to their ways. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He chanted in his head.

A very small woman beside the speaking man, whose eyes had glazed over from years of cataracts, raised her hand into the air.

"Do not try to contact him, for he will not wish to see you, or her."

The woman waved her hand, and four elders rose, and began walking towards Jacob. I felt his horrified mind reel, but steel a wall up in anticipation for what was to come. "I love you Ness, I won't move on, wait for me, I love you!" This time it was spoken aloud.

"I love you too Jacob, god I love you. I'll wait! I will always wait!" I screamed into his mind.

The old man spoke with a hint of bitter hatred.

"Goodbye, and may you rot in the hell that you are in."

Jacobs vision started to crackle, franticly I looked around, trying to look for any hope.

As I was being swept out, I saw Billy.

He was hunched over, sobbing.

**Hey! What do you think? What does the Counsil have up their sleeve. And why have we suspiciously not heard from Sam? Hmm? Ideas? Well, as always, tomarrow Ill post the next chapter, and just a head's up, its long! Sorry, I kind of got carried away. Anywho, Im looking for a Beta reader. What do you say? You'll get access to the chapter before any one else! Eh, eh? ;) Leave a review telling me if you want to and we'll talk. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Three months later_

"La…di ah duh…la…do..di ah la.."

I mouthed the notes, as my fingers drummed across the keys.

Two days. That's all that it took for me to learn the piano. Seamlessly now, I could play even the most difficult of numbers. But it was necessary.

Dad had told me numerous times to stop. To take a break.

Over last month I had learned the clarinet, the guitar, and the harp. My mind was always in motion, always busy.

And that's how I liked it, if my mind was constantly occupied, only a small amount of brain was able to think about, god, I couldn't even think his name.

The last seventy two days had been hell.

After the horrible vision, I had been determined to fight back. And I did.

I snuck onto the reservation every time I could, searching for him. I broke into Billy's, but there was no sign of him there either. I had been without my love for so long, any moment of thought spent on him, broke me.

And I wasn't the only one who had tried. Dad had been trying to read-his...name, ever since he crossed the clearing. All he ever got was deep and tortured sadness, nothing clear.

Alice, was unable to read the future of any creature she hadn't been, so she kept on searching the minds of the few reservation citizens who weren't involved in any tribe.

Jasper, well his power only works when he can see the person. Beyond that, the mist dies out.

Everyone else had tried as well, but to no avail.

The only thing I had to keep me sane was the thread holding us together.

It was so skinny now, I could barely feel him. It felt as if he was trying to file his off, while I worked hard to fix the damage.

"La, li la luh, do lah."

Focus. That's what I needed. Focus.

"La la la diah lah lah."

My fingers wove in between keys.

"La, dah, la-"My hands were stopped by two larger ones on top of mine.

Jasper.

He had been by my side for every single day of- his, absence. He never once stopped me, or tried to. He had just watched me, and been my shoulder to cry on if I needed one.

I looked up at his amber eyes. They were reluctant, but determined.

No, not him too. I thought he understood.

"Ness." He whispered softly.

My mind free of duties slowly started to let him in.

No.

I tried to move my hands, but his were like iron.

I could crush a cement slab into rubble. He could turn it to dust.

"Ness, please." The voice was different now. Rosalie.

Her long delicate features were drawn together in a frown.

Wait. They had something to tell me.

I felt movement in the string.

I quickly looked back and forth between them, trying to read their signals.

Jaspers eyes moved away from my face, avoiding my penetrating stare.

"Come. We have news."

It was so formal. Something very Jasper –like. But somehow it sounded different. Too, constricted.

"Is it…?" I murmured.

"Come." He said, gently taking my hand. He still wouldn't look at me.

He led me down the stairs. I could feel Rosalie behind me, tracing patterns on my arm. An old habit of hers from when I was a baby.

Below me, was my father. Standing arms crossed towards the forest.

I pulled free from Jasper. Sensing Dad was the one I needed to speak to.

I ran to him, and touched his arm, trying to see.

He was blocking me out.

I pulled my hand away like I had been burned. He had never denied me in before. Not once.

He realizing what he had done, turned quickly to me, and held me hands in his.

Still blocking me.

"Ness. You may want to sit down sweetheart."

He tried gently to push me to the loveseat but I stood my ground.

"What is it Dad?" I pushed out.

He looked at Jasper, and nodded for him to stand behind me.

"Sweetheart, I've found something."

I grasped his hand hard, I heard his intake of breath from my passion.

"I. God. Ness?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes? Dad, please."I raised my hand to his cheek.

If he could have produced tears, he would have in that moment. I was asking. Asking for him to let me in.

"Baby. I'm, I'm so sorry." And with that he let me see.

* * *

I saw him! I could see…Jacob. He was there, right in front of me.

But who was I? I looked down at myself. I was wearing a ceremonial robe of some sort.

The leather bound around my waist held in place two long panels of red dyed wool. Intricate designs were woven into the breast in a large heart.

It was familiar, the dress, but I couldn't place it.

But no matter, I needed him.

He was beside me. So close. I tried to urge the woman I was inside to move, to reach out and touch him.

But I had no control. I was only an observer.

Lucky for me, the woman was looking directly at Jacob.

And his expression killed me to the core.

That look. My, look. The one he gave to me was now aimed towards her.

"No! Jacob! Jacob I'm here!" I yelled at him.

He didn't hear me. She didn't hear me. I was screaming into a void that swallowed up my voice.

"Jacob. This is your new imprint, Sherina."

"What?! No, baby, no!" I screamed wordlessly.

He looked at the man speaking, and whispered, "Sherina." He let it linger on his tongue, savoring it.

And he closed his eyes, and leaned in to the kiss.

* * *

I flew back into the present furious. A rage beyond my control swept through me.

"NO!" I shrieked and hurled myself at the door.

Jaspers arms quickly restrained me. I could feel his lips on my hair, trying to soothe me as I fought.

Not this time, this time I was too far gone.

I reared up and twisted in his arms.

My fist connected with his jaw, and his head whipped back.

Emmett growled and came at me.

"Ness! Babe! Calm down!"

I swiveled towards him and raised my leg to slam my heel into his chin. He caught it in mid air and flipped me.

Dad rushed forward and cradled my writhing body on the floor.

"No! NO!" I yelled, furious.

He laid on the floor with me, and held me. Waited for my anger to pass.

"No. God. Oh my god. Oh god." I sobbed.

My fists, that had been flailing had collapsed on the floor in a puddle of defeat.

My mind swam. Jacob, he had loved me since I was born. He was mine. But, not anymore. That look, god that look.

My whole weight collapsed as I sobbed uncontrollably. Dad just held me. Just threaded his hands through my hair slowly, brining me into a hug.

I cried. I cried until my eyes were dry as a desert and my chest felt ripped apart.

The string, the string.

I tried to feel it, sense it.

I could feel the shattered tatters of it against my hip, hanging uselessly.

"Jacob." I whispered.

My whole body was spent. There was nothing left for me to give.

I didn't fight them when Alice took me and gave me a hot bath.

I didn't struggle as Rosalie did up my hair.

I didn't move away when Jasper held me.

I had nothing left. I was spent.

**EEEEEEEEEEEK! I can hear you all, screaming at me. "What?! Imprints are unbreakable Jane! Unbreakable!" Yes I know, I read the books. And I'm staying true to that. Don't give up on me, I've got something up my sleeve for these three. Don't lose faith, Jacob hasn't.;) That's your hint. That's all you get.**

**Also, sorry for the shorter chapter. This was originally a three thousand word chapter, but I thought this cliff hanger was too good to pass up. I'm a horrible person. Any who, tomorrow, well you know the drill. It'll be up tues. I'm not going to keep saying that. It's getting repetitive.**

**Finally to finish off my rambling, I'm going to bring in some new characters. I need names. Lots of names. Send me a few in the reviews? They need to be unique. Something you haven't heard before.**

**Okay! Jeesh! I'm done talking! See you on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The next morning was the hardest. At least before I saw them, I could pretend he was in the same state I was in. That he missed me and loved me. That our bond was so deep, and so intense, that I couldn't even doubt for a second that he would love another.

But he did. When he had looked at her with those eyes, speaking to her in a language I thought only we knew, it had crushed me.

But even though all of that weighed me down and pummeled me, it wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that I still loved him. I still wanted him.

If he were to come back now, sobbing and begging for me, I would let him in with open arms. I would gladly forget all that I had seen. It made me sick.

I reached up, and brushed away a hair dangling over my brow.

I was outside, in the meadow that Mom and Dad had always loved. I was trying to seep in any hope or love I could.

One memory, was making me nauseous.

It had been a sweet and gentle June. My favorite month. The air had been warm and delicate, letting my long curls bounce behind me as I raced Jacob here.

He had been in wolf form, and I could feel his fur against my leg as I ran, laughing.

When we had arrived at the same moment, we both fell down giggling.

His wolf body turned towards me was panting and his flews were drawn back in a grin.

"I won!" I sang victoriously.

He growled playfully, knowing my lie, and tackled me to the ground. His big brown russet eyes laughed as he changed.

For some people, the nudity would have been awkward, even a little gross. But we had long since crossed that point, and were completely comfortable around one another.

"Liar." He whispered as he nuzzled my hair.

It had felt wonderful.

Now, lying in that spot, I could almost feel him. I could almost sense him. But I quickly shook the feeling off. He was gone. The sooner I accepted it, the better I would survive.

And that's what it would be.

Survival.

I would survive without him. I would laugh, I would smile. I would feel joy, and sorrow, but I would never love. Never really be me.

A stray curl tickled my nose.

A sudden thought came to me.

I remembered the story about my Dad and Mom. How he tried to leave her for her own good but it only ended up making them go mad. How she had dropped into a coma-like world without him.

I wasn't going to repeat history. I needed Jacob. Like my own flesh I needed him. But I wouldn't throw away my family, or my friends for him.

Every breath I took, I would think about him. But as they say, I'd fake it 'till I felt it.

A long strand tickled my chin. The wind was picking up, and my hair began to dance.

Jacob had always loved my hair, hated to see it get cut. It never bothered me much, because with a little focus, I could simply grow it back. Oh the perks of being half vampire.

But maybe a cut is what I needed. Feeling an intense compulsion, I sprang to my feet.

The vision of Jacob was getting so strong, and I wanted to reach out and embrace it. Remember.

But I was already thrumming with hurt, and I couldn't take anymore.

With a breath, I ran to the edge of the field where the grass met the dark forest.

I turned to face it. The gently swaying blades of grass, the daffodils adorning every hilled surface, and the soft song of a sparrow all made me want to hold him. To kiss him.

I had to say goodbye. It had been two months without him. Two whole months of hope only to be shattered.

I needed a break.

Looking at the patch of soft grass I had momentarily laid on, I whispered, "Goodbye Jacob, I love you." Still without looking away, I picked my phone up from my pocket and dialed Alice. On the fourth ring she answered. Before she could speak, I asked her a question I'm sure she had been dying to hear since I was born. Looking down at my, actually now that I think about it, his, old Ramones t-shirt, and faded jeans, I squared my shoulders.

"Alice. Give me a makeover."

* * *

Alice, of course had been thrilled. But a little confused, she expected zombie. And inside, that's what I felt like. I missed him, my core ached for him, but he wasn't there and I needed to let him go.

"You sure?" She asked, holding a pair of scissors in her hand.

I looked at our reflection. Her wide eyes, just a shade lighter gold than the rest of them, looked at me excitedly, and hesitantly. In her hand, she had taken my hair and held it with a ponytail.

"Yes." I said determinedly. "I want short. Really, really short."

I was thrumming my knee with my fingers, ready.

"Okay," She said breathing in with a smile, "One, two, and three."

I felt the sensation of loss of weight from my head, and instinctively reached for my scalp. It was gone.

I must have looked a little shocked because she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just so, different."

She giggled, and I pretended not to notice the sense of urgency behind it. I knew what she was up to with her cheery-ness. She wanted me to get distracted.

To forget that pain inside my left rib.

"You'll get used to it, and it will looks so much better once I'm through. So what are you thinking, layers maybe? Or a pixie cut? You've got the excellent bone structure. Or maybe something a little rougher, like a buzz cut with bangs-"

I held up a hand. "What ever you think. Just, short."

My skills in the hair world were limited and I couldn't really comprehend half of what she had said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're even worse than your mother you know that? Short," She snorted, "Like that narrows it down."

She continued to babble on, but my head was drifting. Back to clock.

Twenty-two hours. That's how long it had been since I had discovered him with, well with her.

Nope! I snapped myself back into the present. Wasn't going there.

"-And I mean its not like I haven't told her! I mean you should have seen those!" Alice gushed, but stopped when she saw my face.

She tucked the scissors in the band of her snug jeans and swiveled me towards her.

Her eyes had gone serious.

She laid a palm on my cheek.

"How are you? I mean, everything has been so fast."

I refused to let myself miss him. My whole heart beat for him. Is that what she wanted me to say, to tell her even now I wanted to hold him, to beg him to leave that girl. No.

"I'll be okay." I responded. There was no use in lying to her, she'd just pester me until she got her answer anyway. And I mean, it was the only truth I had. I wasn't okay. Not even a little, but maybe I could act it. And someday, I could feel it.

"I don't want you to feel okay. I want you to feel alive. Whole."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just nodded. She took the hint, and gave me a peck on the nose.

"I love you chica."

And she returned working, keeping me away from the mirror.

* * *

"There!" She amended.

I felt so different, exposed I guess would be the right word.

"You ready for my masterpiece?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded and when she spun me towards the mirror, I gasped.

It was so, so short. My crimson curls were now delicately shaping themselves around my face, in what Alice informed me was a pixie cut.

"You just looked so perfect for it, I mean, I couldn't think of a better "I'll be okay" cut."

I turned back towards her and stood.

Locks of my hair fell to my feet as I moved and I knew Jacob would be in physical agony if he were here.

But he wasn't, I had to think.

I wrapped my arms around her.

A little stunned at first, she froze, but then sank in ad held me back.

"I love you chica." She said again.

I pulled back.

She smiled at me hopefully, and then looked at my clothes.

"Now, we need to get you some decent clothes."

I let her grab my hand and tow me to her car. Yellow.

I pried my hand lose and reached for the handle, when my whole body locked, and braced itself.

I heard a howl. A howl of complete despair.

**Okay, that should tide you over until the 'morrow. I have to say it's one of my favorite chapters so far. God, I think I dropped at least six big clues. Anyway, thank you for the names; I've picked a few for the upcoming chapters. **

**Also, I wanted to warn you for the next chapter, some violence is going to occur and it's going to be hard to read. **

**This is a story of healing, and of love. I promise to be respectful to not only the subject I tackle but also the characters themselves. **

**And finally, a big sorry to all those readers who demand Jacob chapters. I know, I know, believe me he's coming back soon. Very soon. **

**Any who, love you guys, your reviews make my day**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_**Jacob:**_

Just for a second, I thought saw her. Deep inside those blue eyes, I thought I felt a small flicker of my Ness. God, if I could only tell her, if I could only reach out to her. I had to give her something. Anything, to take with her.

When I looked at the girl looking up at me, everything was wrong. The tan skin that matched mine, the small strange blue eyes. They did not make me bubble up the way hers did.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed. The deep blue was gone, and for only a moment, her eyes turned a chocolate brown that hummed with passion. But the precious time soon was gone, and the vacant blue eyes returned.

* * *

In my hands were bags upon bags of clothes. Clothes that weren't comfortable on me. Clothes that made me feel like a ridiculous stand in for a Disney movie. This wasn't who I was, this wasn't what I wanted. But I put on a brave face for Alice.

She had paraded me around dressing room after dressing room, for the simple fact of trying to show me all the male attention I got.

I knew she was trying to tell me I had options without him.

And I knew that, I didn't need a constant reminder.

I was beautiful, shockingly so. But so was the rest of my breed. I wasn't anything compared to the real deal.

Also, it just felt wrong. Jacob never looked at me like that. His eyes never looked at me like meat or something to be bought. He had looked at me as if I was the only thing in his world that was permanent.

Looking down at my wardrobe, I noticed a small hole on the end of my t-shirt. It was old, but it smelled of him.

Knowing I wore a tank underneath, I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I dropped my bag, and swiftly removed the shirt.

Alice had stopped beside me and was looking at me curiously.

I wadded up the faces of the Ramones, and stuffed them into a garbage can.

Even as I did so, even as I received a pat on the back from Alice, I wanted to snatch it back up.

But I held back, half for me, and half for pride.

When we reached the diner, I plopped onto a plastic fire engine booth seat, and picked up the waiting menu.

I wasn't hungry. My stomach still churned from the loss of connection from him. But I had to put on a good face. If I ate, then I was healthy. I was going to be okay.

Without interest, I picked the first thing on the menu. A patty melt with a side salad.

I set down the menu and Alice ordered a rare steak as usual. That was about the only thing she could hold down these days.

Dad had always been a master though. He could eat anything a human could for appearance sake. Still, to them, it was the equivalent of eating paper.

When the food came, I ate it slowly, trying not to think about anything, keeping my mind clear of all thought.

"Hey Ness?" Alice asked, and I slowly came back to life. She looked down at her half eaten steak and back at me.

"I kind of just realized I'm supposed to meet Jasper soon to hunt. Do you mind walking back? Ill drop our stuff off first.

I didn't mind. In fact, I was actually kind of liking the idea of alone time. Not having to perform the "Don't worry, I'm not falling apart" bit.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can I borrow your iPod?"

She agreed, and handed me the shiny purple touch screen. For a split second, I wonder what had become of mine. Last I seen it, it was on Jacob's dresser in his room. In fact, what happened to those clothes I left there? Would he have thrown them away?

After a few moments of apologies from Alice, and flustered goodbyes, I was left outside the restraint.

I plugged in some music, and blasted it as loud as the tiny machine could handle.

Although my ears were super sensitive, they couldn't be hurt. Any noise that was amplified simply sent the signals deeper. Gramps had done a whole experiment on it.

I decided not to go straight home. I wanted air. The bustle of cars and people made me feel sick having to withstand it alone.

So I headed to the forest.

I dipped into the side streets and began the few miles it would take.

The lyrics to an Aerosmith pounded into my skull and I let myself shake loose.

The sun was dropping in the sky, and my bare arms shivered. Not with cold, but with instinct. This was my time.

As I walked, I began to sway my hips to the music, smiling.

For a moment, I was happy.

"Look at that ass. Charles, Isn't that a nice ass? Makes you just wanna bury something in it." A voice slurred from behind me.

I swiveled, my perfect hearing catching their words over the lyrics, I snapped the ear buds out.

"Damn, and look at those tits!"The man's companion answered.

There were seven of them. Seven humans. Three, judging from my nose, were out of their minds drunk. The rest were sober, and lustful.

Fear pitted at my stomach, and I couldn't breathe.

"Aww, now your scaring it." A man sneered. He walked in front, with a sense of dangerous power. He was big, and large. His huge muscular body came towards mine.

I felt my fists tighten. I had the strength and the skills to kill them all. There was nothing in the world stopping me. That is, until someone from behind me smashed a rag into my face.

The smell was of chloroform. It made humans sleep, and was completely ineffective on humans. And apparently, just made a half vampire extremely weak and dizzy.

The man behind me cackled.

"I bet you taste so good." I felt a tongue slip into my ear. I tried to pull away, to fight, but only crumpled to the ground.

The leader was no standing in front of me, unbuckling his large belt. When he revealed himself I gasped through the fogs and tried to stand, tried to run.

"I'm gonna be first princess. Don't worry, I'll take it real slow." He murmured, and he reached towards me, pulling me up.

"_GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" _

That voice, oh god that voice. Was I hallucinating? The man who held me dropped me like a doll and my skull bounced on the pavement with a crack. I felt a warm wet feeling seep into my short hair.

The world was spinning, my vision was blurring, and all I could hear was a ripping, and a deep ferocious growl.

So, so sleepy. I closed my eyes to the sounds of screams.

* * *

_**Jacob:**_

When she dropped limply to the cement, I lost it. My whole body was already vibrating from fury and my whole body twist and spiraled as I shifted.

The men, who dared touch my Ness, were backing up. The leader, pants still around his knees were stumbling back and cussing.

I couldn't contain myself, these, cockroaches, didn't deserve to live.

A man in the back, younger than the rest with a shock of red hair, reached for Ness.

I tore off that arm.

* * *

My whole body was soft. I was floating.

I was free, and didn't care about anything.

"Ness, baby, Ness!"

Some voice traveled to me through the clouds I laid on, but I didn't want to bother. For some reason that voice was making me feel things. Confusing things.

I didn't want that. I ignored the pleading and simply let myself fall deeper.

"Baby! Love, its Jacob! Me, it's me! Baby please!"

My eyes snapped open.

Jacob?

"Oh honey, can you see me? Sweetheart?"

My eyes searched for him but I saw nothing. Just heard, felt that voice.

Jacob.

Why was he here?

The more I thought, the more I started to ease back to the ground. I felt grass under my back and a pounding in my head.

I wanted peace, but I wanted to see him more.

With a great effort, I pushed through the haze, and met his eyes.

Those eyes. With that look.

I leaned away, and threw up.

"Baby? Baby?" He called to me, panicked.

I wiped my mouth, and felt the back of my head. Sore, but healed.

I tried to stand up, to get away, but my legs wouldn't allow it and I fell back into his arms.

That smell, god that smell. I wanted to smother myself with it. Bur y my face in his warm body, but I held back.

"Sugar?" He whispered, holding me to him.

"Put me down." I groaned.

I felt his muscles tense under me.

"Please, just put me down." I murmured.

I felt his eyes on mine, wild and fierce.

Fake. It was fake. I couldn't even trust myself anymore. I began to see earth shattering love in his eyes, and deep unbending worry. But it was just a lie. He felt the same for the girl before.

No, no.

I weakly struggled against him.

"No…" I tried to command, but it came out garbled and miserable.

He ignored my attempts to break free, and crushed me into his chest,

"What? No baby. I'm here, I love-"

Will all the strength I had left, I kicked him as hard as I could in the rib.

He gasped in pain, and released me, I fell into the ground with a roll.

I had to run. It wasn't safe here, he would make me feel it.

I stumbled to my feet and started to run, I didn't know where we were, I just knew I couldn't be there.

I didn't hear him come up behind me, all I heard was the cracking of twigs as he tackled me to the ground.

"Ness! Ness! What the hell-"

I was exhausted and didn't fight him when he rolled me over and pinned my arms to my side, straddling my waist.

"Please god, please god." I whispered with my eyes closed.

I felt him pepper my cheeks with kisses, hot tears were spilling from his, mixing with mine.

I tried to turn my face away, but he just pinned his whole body to mine, and held me beneath him, unable to move.

"Why are you fighting Ness? I'm here, and god damn it I love you!" He groaned as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

"Stop." I gasped.

My own body was betraying me, I was overjoyed to see him. His touch made my skin boil with heat. I wanted to touch him, to feel him, it had been too long.

He froze and leaned half an inch away from my lips. His hair curtained around our faces, making everything seem so much more intimate.

"Why?" He whispered, and his breath swam across me.

"Because, because…" I started to cry harder, sobbing.

A whine escaped his lips, and he nuzzled and nipped at my collarbone.

"Oh god, because I saw you." I yelled the last part. The trees, that towered above us shook as a small wave of my energy burst forth.

"What? When?" He demanded, leaving my neck to peer at my face.

He was naked. His long, hard smooth body lay completely atop of mine and I felt so vulnerable.

"With her, that woman. You, your….IMPRINT!" I sobbed, this time I just lost myself in the sheer power of my feelings and despair.

I hadn't allowed myself to go there, but he had just knocked those doors wide open, and everything was gushing out.

He got closer to my lips.

"I have no other."

"He whispered. And he kissed me.

And I didn't want to fight. I didn't care that he lied. I loved him, needed him.

When he drew back he murmured, "It was a ruse Ness."

My whole body tensed.

"Sugar, she is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Please believe that."

The tears stopped, and I stared at him.

"I don't believe you. I saw you. You looked at her…" I was lost, confused.

His brows drew together.

"That night, when she was wearing that, that dress. I was there, I, I saw you. And you, you looked at her."

He knew what I meant. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I saw you." He murmured.

"What?" I whispered.

No, don't do this Ness, don't let him get to you. You'll have no hope when he leaves.

"You were there. I saw you. In her."

My head was spinning again. No, this wasn't real. I wouldn't let myself go back. Doubt what I had decided.

"No-" I began, but he cut me off.

"See for yourself then." And he lowered his lips to mine.

He showed me that moment, let me see inside of him. When I came back to reality, I was crying again.

"But what about? About the…?" Imprint. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"It didn't work Ness, our bond was too deep."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really." His lips came back to mine, gently, soothingly.

But I didn't feel like being soothed.

I flipped him over, suddenly all my strength back, and kissed him hard and deep.

I felt his surprise, but then the two months of loneliness kicked in and he was as desperate as I was.

We joined there, and loved. When we moved together,, when I let him in, we both held on for dear life.

At that moment of pure light and utter pleasure, we both cried out each other's names and fell back into each other's arms.

It was our first time.

I felt for the thread, and it was there, stronger than even before, and glowing.

We held each other there, and drifted off.

We both knew that monuments were ahead of us, but knowing I had him, well that made everything seem easy.

Without talking about tomorrow, we made love over and over until we were spent and full at the same time.

* * *

"That's quite enough." Cairo removed his hand from the woman's head.

He had seen them. Together. This simply wouldn't do.

If there was one thing in this world he treasured, it was the purity of the race. Bella and Edward had found a loophole that had allowed for this girl.

And because of her powers he allowed her life. But even a half vampire was above the company of some dog.

He clicked his teeth. No, no.

It was time he stepped in.

**There you go! Now you all can take a breath. I'm tired, considering this is the longest chapter yet I think. But as your faithful servant, tomorrow I'll repeat the process.**

**Love you! Give me reviews, it'll make me happy.**

**If there's errors spelling or grammar wise I'm sorry, I think I got most of them but just in case:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The beating inside my chest was full and hot. It wasn't cold or cracking and it didn't hesitate. I was whole. Holding him now, feeling his warmth seep into my chest, empowered me.

His eyes were closed as he slept, and his long black hair swept around us, making me feel safe and cozy. The soft, gentle snores were spaced evenly and slow, and just by looking at him, I knew he was dreaming of me.

Without thinking about it, I leaned down to his lips, and kissed him.

His eyes fluttered open, and before he was even fully conscious, his arms wound around me and he pulled me in closer.

"Hey there." He murmured into my mouth.

I smiled and curled up in the crook of his neck. "Hey." I whispered back.

We had just shared something together I had never experienced before. It had been the most magical, most beautiful thing I could imagine, and now, I felt closer to him than ever.

I felt his muscles shift as he rolled me over and lay side by side with me on the open field. His eyes were sleepy, and beyond happy. I'm sure mine were the exact same.

He reached up and smoothed away a strand of hair tickling my forehead.

"Nice hair." He frowned.

I reached up and felt my short curls, and with a small self-conscious smile, released them.

"It just kind of happened." I muttered.

He tilted my face up and examined me with large intense brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked away. I knew what he meant. He meant he was sorry for everything, for this whole situation. He was sorry that we would have to part ways again, he was sorry for not getting to me sooner.

"I know. Me too." I caught his hand and brought it to my lips.

"I love you." He murmured, watching his hand.

"I love you too." I whispered into his palm.

We both took a moment, just maybe five minutes, to let ourselves just be with each other and not examine what was happening. But as my internal clock warned me of the time, I was shoved back into the place I had tried so hard not to linger in.

"Jacob," I started, holding his palm to my chest, "I need to know what happened. What's happening? I can't be left in the dark."

With his free hand he cradled my cheek.

"I don't have much time." He looked at me solemnly, afraid of my reaction.

I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Just, give me the short version." I managed to get out.

He freed his hand from mine, and encircled me into his frame.

"Where do I need to start?" I felt his jaw moving on top of my head.

I thought back, I knew of the trial, and I knew that whatever the council had tried, hadn't worked.

"I guess what the council had planned for you."

Jacob took a deep breath. "The man who you saw hold the meeting was named Mako. He is the chief of my tribe." He rolled his shoulders as if preparing to tell me something very hard for him to speak about.

"His plan was simple. He wanted to take away my imprint."

I nuzzled deeper into him.

"He knew that our bond was solid, and was only damaged by one person losing faith in the other."

Oh god I could see where this was heading.

" The girl you saw, Sherina, is his daughter. He put her in ceremonial mating robes and introduced her to me. But you didn't see that. You were shown only part of the memory. He tweaked certain details to make you think I had forgotten you. Basically, he set the stage for you to misunderstand."

I felt his arms tense.

"He tried to lie to you through Sherina's memory. And, it worked obviously."

The shame in my belly burst forth, and spilled over.

"Jacob, I'm-"

"Shh." He interrupted, cutting me off.

"Just, just let me get this out. After the part of the memory you saw, he told me two things. He told me that he demanded my marriage to his daughter, and if I refused, I would be removed from the pack, and become an enemy. And two," He continued taking a long pause, "That I could see you, be with you, one last time. That I could set things straight between us before I left."

My whole body turned to ice.

"That's why I can be with you now. I'm not free. I'm merely taking a moment to end things. At least that's what they think."

I knew it. I knew it.

I began to disengage myself from him. I felt numb again. That oh so familiar wash of hurt washed over and my ribs ached from carrying it again.

"No!" He snatched me back.

"No," He whispered into my hair. "I'm not going to say good bye Ness. I'm not giving up. We have until midnight to run, to hide, to get as far as we can away from these monsters."

"Monsters?" I mumbled, still in shock. How could he refer to his own family as monsters?

"Yes. That's what the council is now. Rhea, the one who you saw beckon the end of the memory host, Deja, her brother, Nydel and Syndal the two twins, and Chaizah her daughter, all plan our death if we refuse. My, my family won't accept us Ness. They will kill us if they find us."

I checked at my internal clock, it was half past nine.

"We can't out run them, where would we go?" I gasped, breathing was getting difficult this close to his chest.

"I have heard of a clan, down in New Mexico. They have ways of protecting us Ness. They have places we can hide and never be found. They have ways."

Suddenly, he pulled me to his face.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it. I'm doing this with you. I've been without you, I've gone two months without you and it was hell. I couldn't breathe Ness. I need you. We have to do this."

My head swam. "But what about the other tribe, are they against vampires too?" I whispered into his urgent eyes.

"No!" He grinned wildly, "No! They have made deals, deals that a vampire may live in peace with them if they help defend the tribe!"

I shook my head. It seemed too good to be true.

Reading my thoughts he just shook his head again. "No, see, if you let them in, if you show them you mean no harm, they will have no choice but to be on our side!"

Everything was happening so fast. His heart beat wildly onto mine.

This was just, so much.

"I need a second." I murmured.

He looked at me panicked. "No, I, I just need to get some clothes on."

He nodded hard, "Yeah! Right, right."

He let me go, and I got to my feet.

I slowly retrieved my clothes from the grass, and began to cover myself.

What about Dad and Mom? What about Alice and Jasper? Or Emmett and Rosalie? Or Gram or Gramps? Just leave, without a word? I could do that. Could I? To be with Jacob, to be with him, well I needed that. He was just a part of me I couldn't survive without. He was right. Losing each other wasn't an option. We both simply would survive it.

But my family? Could I just leave? I would cause so much pain and worry for everyone. Jasper, Mom, and Dad especially. Oh god Dad.

I buttoned my jeans. They would go after me. They all would. But first they would check the pack.

"No." I said aloud.

The rustling behind me stopped. Jacob quickly came to me, the cord around his ankle had been ripped free and he was donning a pair of sweats.

"What?!" He asked me, worried.

"No." I repeated. "I have to being them into this. I have to let them know."

He touched my cheek and saw my decision.

"We don't have time Ness." He whispered, imploringly.

I only had one choice than. I couldn't find Dad and tell him. Jacob was right, there simply wasn't time. I closed my eyes, and doing what I had only done once before, stretched for him. When I felt him the back of my mind, I let him in.

* * *

Kennan looked out at his pack.

He hated speeches, and he hated conflict. But his brother Jacob had left him no choice.

"Brothers, sisters, one of us needs us. One of our kind is going to perish without us. I have seen his path, and the path of the girl he is bound to. If we do not intervene, their blood will be on our hands. They have a long journey to make. One we will be a part of. But we will fight for them, as we always will for any that is in need of help. They are traveling south, to New Mexico. We won't be any help there. But when they leave, when they find themselves alone, we will come. As men and as women, we will be there for them."

Thousands of wolves raised their heads, and howled.

* * *

Cairo rubbed his head with his staff.

God they were going to be difficult. He had thought the dogs pack would be enough to tear them apart. But apparently he was hanging on like a leech.

He smiled at the irony.

He hosted the bird flying over head the two lovebirds, and he heard them.

New Mexico eh?

**You all are pissed. I get it, I know. I've left you hanging for like three days. I'm a horrible human being, and you should all hate me. I have no excuse, I can only tell you more chapters are coming up and I'm really, really sorry. Don't give up on me, there is a crap ton more of this tale coming. **

**Leave a review telling me where you think all this is going, I like to use bits and pieces of theories in my stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Edward froze. The image ripped through him, making him shudder with shock.

He hadn't been prepared. He hadn't known she could still do this.

As he watched, he began to shake.

He felt her indecision about what to do, about the longing to start running with Jacob. About her leaving and hiding from everyone, including him.

"Where?" He whispered. The memory blocked out the location of where they planned to go. All he knew was where they were now.

He dropped the elk, and its empty body landed with a thud into the grass. Edward heard one of its ribs crack under its own dead weight.

In under a second, he had rose, and began to run towards his daughter. He needed her, he loved her. He would help her.

* * *

Jacob looked at me, hands on my shoulders.

"Ness. We don't have time to wait. We have to go."

I looked over his tall frame; I could just hear the sound of Dad barreling through the woods, his heart hammering unnecessarily in his chest. I could almost feel him ordering me to wait the extra thirty seconds.

I looked back at Jacob's face. I knew what he meant. We had time to wait for him. But we didn't have time to explain, to argue.

But I couldn't leave him with nothing. I couldn't leave my Dad like this.

I raised my hands to his, and held them to my stomach.

"I can't. Jacob, I-I couldn't live with myself knowing, feeling, his pain. Confusion…I-" I struggled for the right words.

His jaw tightened. "You know he'll try to help us. Save you. He'll beg you not to go." His voice was tight. "You will have no choice but to disobey him."

"I know, I just-"

"Ness!" Dad rushed towards me and snatched me away from Jacob, pinning me against a tree. "You are not going to leave! I won't allow it! We can fight this. Jacob just needs to go back to the pack." When I started shaking my head he squeezed my arms. "No, no! You're staying! You're young, and that's why you think like this, so…impulsively. You'll be fine!" He crushed me to his chest.

Jacob behind him sprang forward with a deep and feral growl.

"I'm not going back." He seethed and Dad ignored him, pulling back an inch to cup my face.

"Yes you are." He answered as if I had spoken. "You don't need to run. I'm here, I'll protect you."

Jacob started shaking, vibrating with rage.

I was still shoved against my Dad, and as soon as I made the motion to try to break free into Jacob's arms, Jacob snatched me and pulled me to him. His whole frame was shaking wildly.

"Get your hands off her." He growled.

Dad just pulled his lip back and began to crouch towards us.

Jacobs's body took over then. At the first sign of a threat, he shifted, the sweat pants shreds laying on the ground at my feet.

I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't let them fight. I was going with Jacob, Dad couldn't stop me.

The string at my rib was glowing and I could feel it solidifying me to Jacob.

Dad began to circle us, fangs out. "Renesseme. Get over here now." He murmured in a cold voice.

Jacob pushed in front of me, and his huge form blocked me from Dad.

I could feel the fight; I could feel the heat of anger, of will between them. I did the only thing I could.

I stretched out my consciousness to my Dad, and I sent a strong message towards him.

"I love you."

Then, as easy as flipping a switch, I did something I promised myself long ago I would never do. I pushed his mind into the corner, and held his body captive.

Dad's body went limp, and he fell to the ground.

Jacob's huge wolf eyes looked at me, confused. I ignored him.

I ran to Dad, and rolled him upwards. His eyes were open, and I could feel his mind screaming. He could hear and see me, and I hated myself at that moment.

I leaned forward, and with a gentle caress on his brow, showed him all the love I had for Jacob. The bond and the need to be with him. I felt Dad's mind fight back against me, and I held fast. I dropped my hand and squeezed his torso hard, letting him feel all my love and worry for him. Before I could get anything back, I withdrew and looked at Jacob, tears in my eyes.

Jacob dropped out of the predator position, and lifted his huge head. A low whine escaped his lips.

I waved him over to me, and with all the strength I could find, climbed up his back and buried myself in his fur.

I looked down from those tall legs to my Dad. His eyes were pleading. A single tear escaped my lid and rolled down off my cheek and into the grass.

I closed my eyes and murmured into Jacob's warm cinnamon fur, "Go."

Without hesitation, Jacob began to run.

* * *

I held onto Dad's mind until we were across the border and passing into Oregon. Then, after hours and hours of holding him captive, I released him.

I felt in my bones his bellow of rage.

Cairo looked down at the scene below him.

He stood atop one of the larger evergreens as he watched Edward pick himself up, and scream into the air.

He rolled his eyes. Such a stupid emotion, love. He didn't see the purpose in it, all that ever came of loving anyone was disappointment and pain.

Originally, he hadn't planned to interfere so early in the game, but hey, when your team loses a match, you have to send in reinforcements.

Beside him, was Tess. Her long legs dangled down under her, and she swayed in the leaves with the wind.

Following his example, she jumped and landed next to the now hyperventilating Edward.

"Hello." Cairo started coolly.

Edward looked up at him through deceptively dry eyes. A deep and intense fear was etched in the normally statuesque face.

"Who the hell are you?" He whispered, chest heaving.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm Cairo, and this is my associate Tess."

Edwards's knees buckled and his hands fell forward onto the ground.

His mind was heavy and delicate after so many hours forced into stillness.

"Yes, that's a nasty side effect of numbing. Can't believe your own daughter would do that to you."

Edward snarled and tried to rise. He only succeeded in falling back down.

"Don't speak of her. " He growled.

Edward wasn't angry at Ness, he was worried. So incredibly scared of losing her he was losing his mind.

He tried to feel for her, sense where she was, but he couldn't.

He wanted to get up and track her, follow the scent. But his legs simply allow it.

Tess watched with cat like eyes. She had heard of the Edward guy, and his love for him family. She licked her lips, he wasn't bad looking either.

Cairo tsked and came closer to the panting vampire on the ground. "Your scared aren't you? So worried about that little half breed." Cairo's voice was like silk, but as deadly as poison. "I know where she's going."

Edward looked up quickly at Cairo. "Where!?" He gasped, desperate.

Cairo just shook his head. The long white locks surrounding his face fell forward as he leaned down.

* * *

Mako looked around at the council. His eyes were dull and serious, and he was tired of games.

This Jacob showed promise, but threw it all away for his "imprint." He snorted and looked over at his wife.

There, he thought, was a woman to be proud of, to love. He had imprinted on her when he was only seventeen, Jacob's frozen age.

Mako had been lucky enough to have frozen and twenty-three. He had been one of the few to actually get past the teen years.

But he had lived for over a hundred. He had seen things, heard things, that none other than his wife could understand.

"Brothers," He started out to the thirteen heads in front of him, "I have made a decision regarding the Jacob boy and the half-vampire."

The room, full of smoke and chatter, went silent.

"We shall hunt them. Just because they are stubborn does not mean that they cannot be broken. We won't give up on one of us, no matter how foolish. Until he has sworn away the pack fully, we will track him."

Mako looked at the four young men in the corner. They all were strong, well built. Ready for battle.

"I have chosen a team. A team that will find these two and collect them. My orders are clear." His gray eyes swept the room. "Find the boy, and retrieve him. Find the girl, and light her on fire."

**Yay! New chapter! Woot Woot! Is anyone nervous for Jacob and Ness? You should be! Leave a review letting me know what you think Cairo is up too with Edward. I'm also interested to know if you think "Numbing" Edward was wrong on Ness's part. Do you think they could have found another way? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The morning was cold. My breath came out as a fine mist that froze and floated away. I watched it soar, and then dwindle into the fog.

Jacob's breathing was slow, and his fur rose with each lung full.

I snuggled deeper into the fur, trying to retain the warmth radiating off him. His soft paw found its way to my neck, and I burrowed into his chest.

He was exhausted. His whole body was worn out from running and carrying me across three state lines. He had stayed shifted, and even went off to hunt in wolf form.

A low grumble sounded in his belly. I peeked up and looked at his big brown eyes reluctantly opening. After a moment of taking in his surroundings, he looked down at me.

With a vibration, and a moment of brief distance, he shifted back into human form, and crushed me into him.

We needed to talk.

His long arms held me to him and one muscular hand held my face in place.

"Hey sugar." He whispered into my ear.

I rubbed my lips against his throat. It was a wolf thing, a submission thing.

He growled approvingly and tilted my face back into his hand. His soft lips found mine, and the heat was searing despite the frost on the ground.

When we parted, he was panting gently.

"Good morning." We both whispered at the same time and smiled.

"How are you?" He gestured with his chin to my flimsy raincoat.

I shrugged. "I'm good, as long as my space heater stays around."

He groaned and hid his face in my hair.

I laughed and rubbed his shoulders. I knew about him and Mom back in the day. And I'll admit it, its weird. I mean, he kissed her! But that was so long ago, and nowhere near today. He was still mortified though, and I loved any chance I had to rub it in his face.

Mom.

I shook away the thought, and dead on refused the following one about Dad.

I felt his breath tickle the strands on the back of my neck and I shivered. Thinking I was cold, he wrapped his legs around mine.

My toes curled in my socks and I gently traced patterns on his back.

"So, how close are we?" I murmured, trying to stay light.

"About two days away." He replied into my hair.

I kissed the top of his head. "I'll run this time."

Before, with leaving Dad, I had been so inconsolable that I could barely even make my fingers grasp Jacob's fur. But after tonight, I was all cried out. Now I was simply trying to forget.

He bit my earlobe a little harder than necessary. "No."

I sighed and let him have his way, but made plans in the back of my head to argue it tonight.

A small silence passed, and we both knew the discussion we were avoiding.

* * *

Alice stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the trees. The branch underneath her little stilettos gave out a squeak of protest and she simply hopped to the next one up.

"Do you see anything?" Edward asked.

He was waiting below, and was watching her mind.

Alice closed her eyes, and felt around the forest with her ears, listening for a wolfs paw.

* * *

_**Jacob:**_

I took a deep breath and held her scent in my lungs. She was here, after so long, I could feel her. Touch her. The need that had been scraping and tearing up my insides roared to full life now that I could see her. It was not all lust, all though that was certainly there, no, it was more emotional. The wolf inside of me demanded I mark her as my own with my scent. Gently, I licked her collarbone, and tasted her flesh.

As I did so, I began to feel her thinking. The gears in her head whirring loudly, waiting for me to say something.

There was so much to talk about, so much to ask.

"So…" She whispered impatient, and curled her hands in my hair.

"So." I replied, still gently nipping her shoulder.

She paused for a moment. "Jacob, we need to talk."

I knew what she wanted to say.

The bond was breaking. The bond between me and the pack. As we got farther away, the more it dissolved. But it wasn't going quietly.

Yesterday, I collapsed twice in painful spasms. My mind had felt like exploding, and a part of me was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

The thing a lot of people don't realize is that the farther away you get from a pack, the more "lone" you become, the more you lose control. The more you, well, the wolf takes over.

I felt her hands massage the back of my neck and nearly purred. She was mine. I would fight for her, and everything else would be okay.

She kissed my neck, and let me in, waiting for me to do the same.

God I loved this girl. She had the power to rip someone up from the inside out. Take all their sanity from them or anything else she desired in a heartbeat. But she never did. She always was kind, and gentle. And never, ever forceful.

I saw her worry, her pain that I was in pain. The love.

I raised my head, and held her face. And blocked her out.

* * *

Sherina watched her father work. He was leaned over a large fire and was reading intently from a book, casting shadows of words onto his dark cheeks.

She crossed her arms. This really wasn't fair. Dad had promised her a man. A man who would love her more uncontrollably than anyother.

They were to be wed, he had said. But where was her fiancé? Gone. Disappeared with that, that monster.

She would have him back, she would not stand for such stupidity. She would get Jacob, one way or another.

* * *

I was shocked. Blocking me out? What kind of answer was that? I had let him in. I had opened myself up to him and made myself vulnerable.

Feeling rejected, I moved my face away from his hands and sat up. He followed me, and tried to rub my arms, but I shrugged him off.

"Sugar."

I didn't want to hear it.

I stood up, and brushed the leaves off of my jeans. "We'd better get started."

After a moment, he rose and took my arm. This time when I tried to move, he just held me like an iron grip. Sure, I could get out of it no problem, but not without shattering his bones.

"Hold on. I'm sorry. Just, give me some time okay?"

I didn't understand. "I understand." I muttered and looked at his hand, waiting for him to realease me.

With his free hand, he raked his hand back into his hair.

"Please don't do this." He groaned.

I knew I was being silly, but I didn't care. I shut down, and looked at him with impassive eyes.

He cursed and pulled me into a hug.

"You know why I love you?" he asked. When I didn't answer he just reached down to my chin. "Because you so easily could have barged right through that block. Because nothing except your morals were stopping you." He leaned into me. "I'm sorry. My head is so confusing right now." He pressed his forehead on mine.

I relaxed a little. "We used to be confused together."

He nodded. "I just, I just don't want you to get hurt. The pack, they…"he trailed off.

"They what?" I asked.

"They are making things…difficult."

I felt his energy searching for mine. It was my turn to block him.

He pulled back, confused.

I shrugged. I just didn't want to open myself up anymore.

He tried again, and after checking to see if he was still hiding his mind from me, and when he was, blocked him.

He growled.

"Sucks huh?"

His eyes were glittering.

For a split second, he opened up and let me feel.

The pain was extraordinary. My mind felt as if it was being ripped in two and the intense need for my family rang in my head.

When he quickly closed again, I gasped and looked at him.

Was this what he had been going through?

"Oh Jacob." I whispered, and crushed him too me. When he hesitantly looked for me again, I let him in whole heartedly.

"I will." He murmured, answering my subconscious demand.

**So this is kind of a in between chapter, getting you ready. Review and let me know what you think Sherina has planned and if Jacob's mind will let him leave the pack and be with Ness. Also I am starting a beauty and the beast story called "The Heat of Love", check it out! Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sherina leaned back. The bench she sat on was uncomfortable and she shifted trying to avoid the knots in the wood. Her long black hair was swept behind her, and she flicked a loose strand from her brow. The man approaching her watched her every move and was trembling with fear. When he sat down with his briefcase, she could see stains of sweat in his white button down shirt.

"Ma'am." He greeted, with a shaking southern drawl.

She merely nodded and kept her eyes on his.

After a moment, he tugged his tie, loosening it around his neck.

"I-I have b-b-been informed that y-you have a r-request for me." He wouldn't meet her gaze, too nervous to hold the intense gaze.

She finally moved, and crossed her legs. "Yes. I take it you have heard of the Jacob incident."

He nodded profusely. "Yes, Mako had b-been generous enough to keep me in the loop."

She pursed her lips. "What I'm going to ask you to do, you will not be able to tell my Father. This will remain between us."

He looked at her nervously, biting his swollen lower lip. "I have always been c-c-c-completely honest with Mako."

She tilted her head to the side, watching him. "I can find another for this job if you aren't able to fufill my needs." She leaned in closer. "You are not the only one I can get my hands on with the skills I require."

* * *

I felt Jacob's muscles bunch, and then release as he carried me through another stretch of woods. The air had stopped being humid and cold, and was slowly warming. If I was correct, we were entering California soon.

In the upcoming miles, the trees were beginning to thin, and the highway beside became more and more visible.

I tugged on his fur, and he slowly trotted to a stop, panting heavily.

I climbed off him and let him have a moment to shift and change into his sweatpants.

When I felt his arms wind around me, I could still feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"You know, I do have legs. And I can run." I pushed for the third time in the last hour.

I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"Its…not a…problem."

I laughed and turned in his arms. I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. His guard was down, and I felt the pain his mind was in. It was almost unbearable.

"Let me." I whispered and cupped my hand on his cheek. I took in some of the pain, and felt it ripple down my arm and away from him.

I bit my lip, and absorbed most of it, until Jacob realized what I was doing and smacked my had away.

"Stop it." He murmured. "I can handle it."

We both understood the lie. I felt what he was feeling.

In the distance and engine backfired and I was brought back into the present.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as I looked towards the sound.

We had no money, and I was starving. He could eat raw meat in his wolf form and be fine. And though I could drink the blood, surviving off of only it would make me sick.

I ran a hand through my short hair leaving little spikes.

"Well obviously we cross the border. Then we need to get our hands on a car. The fields are just to bare for no one to notice us."

He was looking at my hair distracted.

Ignoring him I continued, "I think we need to drive down to LA. I know some people down there that could help us, and lend us some money. They are friends of Carlisle so they are going to ask some questions but I think Servan will help us."

Jacob had brought up a finger to a small spiral.

"You know, I really miss your hair."

With a sigh, I took a deep breath, and grew it back. Within seconds the shards of auburn hair were now long curls down my back as I had always preferred.

He smiled and played with a strand on my cheek.

"Thanks."

I nodded with a reluctant smile, and gestured towards the upcoming clearing.

"So, any idea's for how to acquire a certain vehicular device?"

He looked away from my hair and thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah. But you won't like it."

* * *

He was right. I didn't like it.

We crept towards the roadside taco stand. The couples there were seated around four long picnic tables and eating tinfoil wrapped authentic Mexican food.

My mouth watered.

Sensing my hunger, Jacob looked over at me with worried eyes. I merely waved him away.

The car we both had our eyes on was a 96 Chevrolet. It was rusted and not worth much, but it would do.

I hated the idea of stealing but we really had no choice. The journey we were to make was through the desert and a fur coat and a glittering half-vampire would be just a little bit to flashy.

The bushes we hid behind were adjacent to the dirt parking lot and we waited a moment, watching the two young men leaving the Chevy head towards the tables.

We had talked it over, but I still felt nervous. In theory, I of course new how to hotwire a car. I mean, I wasn't stupid. But the idea of having less than ten seconds to complete it, start it, and successfully steal it seemed a little stressful.

I had also worried about crossing the border in a stolen vehicle. But Jacob assured me the California/Oregon border wasn't that well patrolled and we would just cross at a less populated area.

I still didn't feel sure.

"Alright, " Jacob whispered when the men were seated, "You ready?"

I bit my lip, and he looked at me.

"It'll be okay."

When I didn't look convinced he reached over and cupped the back of my head. "Nothing bad will happen." And he gave me a short, searing kiss.

* * *

Cairo held Tess's hand.

She was the useful sort. Her powers of seduction were actually very handy when it came to getting information.

Now, they both sat together watching the two young lovers hide in the parking lot eyeing a car.

It was funny he thought, that she didn't even have the faintest idea of who he was. His long white hair was shorter now, as he had chopped it off and died for a new brown substitution. To hide his blindingly gray eyes, a pair of aviators covered his face, so he could watch them without being seen.

Tess watched Jacob like a predator, he eyes gleaming.

He supposed that most men found her very appealing. Her voice was silk, and it matched the rest of her body.

He had no interest in the physical needs of the body, but she didn't share his views. In fact, he could almost feel her interest in Jacob.

"How much longer?" She whined into his ear. She wanted her hands on him.

Cairo raised their hands to his lips.

"Soon. Very soon."

* * *

Billy sat in back into his rocking chair, and caressed the frame picture of Jacob.

God, what had he done. It had been three months since he had outed his son, and now it was too late to take it back.

And Ness, oh Ness. She had been like a daughter to him. How could he just forget her like that.

A resolution grew inside of him.

He would fight for his son, and for his daughter. He would right this wrong.

* * *

Kennan looked down at his brother.

He needed his help.

With a deep urgency, he rose from his position on the mountain, and began to run down the slope. The snow flurried around him but melted the moment it came into contact with his fur.

When he reached the valley below, he felt inside his mind for his much older brother, Mako.

It had been years since Mako had turned, and the clarity of his connection was not as strong as before. He felt Mako's surprise and instant submission. Kennan never had to explain himself or remind others of his superior knowledge, it was a constant presence.

"Brother, you have made a mistake."

* * *

Mako rubbed his head. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't had a direct connection with Kennan since he was a boy.

Even now he felt Kennan's words reverberate through him. The demands were clear and left no room for argument.

"You will release the boy. You will stop this agony you place on him, if you do not, I will come. And I will punish you for your stupidity."

Mako felt deep in his bones that he needed to obey his alpha. But in the same breath, he didn't want to lose the hold on Jacob. It was necessary for him to return.

Sherina entered the room, and his resolution was stronger.

Kennan would kill him for his disobedience, but he could not give up now.

**Dun Dun Dun! Arent I just horrible? Oh well. Leave me a review telling me what you think Sherina is up to, what Mako and Billy are planning, and how all of this is going to get resolved. Again, I know I'm annoying you, but hey, self promotion right? I have a new story called "The Heat of Love", off of beauty and the beast. Let me know what you think there too! Love ya, you guys rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"Oh my god, oh my god….OH my God!"

I was panting, my hands gripping the wheel in front of me in a death grip.

"Jacob?! Oh god, oh god, Jacob?"

He patted my back, as he turned to watch the road behind us. The air was filled with the dirt the Chevy was pitching into the air, and the long highway seemed to go on without curve or obstruction. We were in perfectly clear view to anyone who happened to be working along one of the many farms by the road.

"I think we're good. Okay, okay." He fell back into his seat with a sigh and rubbed his eyes with both of his hands.

I was too pumped. To full of horror and panic to even be able to process calming down.

I was biting my mouth hard, and I tasted blood.

Jacob let his hands fall and watched the road.

"We should get onto a back road, just to get off the cops sight."

When I didn't answer, he looked over at me and saw my lip.

"Hey! Hey, shhh…sugar…shh…" He leaned in closer and wiped my lip with the back of his thumb.

I could almost see me I his eyes. Pale, huge eyes, and an expression of terror dawning my face.

A car passed me, and I jumped in my seat, almost hitting the roof.

"Ness. Ness. Pull onto that road. That one…woah…okay…"

When I swiveled onto the small gravel road, I went a little too fast and sent Jacob across the seat.

My ears were ringing. I stole a car. I stole a frickin' car.

Jacob put one hand on the back of my neck, gently kneading out the knots.

"Okay, brake sugar. Brake."

After a moment of coaxing, I found my foot, and released pressure on the gas. When we rolled to a stop, I still had my hands firmly locked on the wheel.

My mind was doing cartwheels. For some reason I just really, really wanted Dad. I wanted him to hold me and tell me I had no other choice. That it was okay. I wanted Jasper to hold my hand, and understand me with me having to let him see.

But I was alone. I was with Jacob. I was in a stolen car, approaching the California border with Jacob.

"Sugar…Ness."

He cupped my face and I turned swiftly and crouched into the corner. I could feel my fangs bear, and my body hiss.

This just was happening so fast. I just needed a moment. My whole body was running on overdrive.

"Renesmee."

He held out one long tanned arm and waited for me to approach.

After a moment, I felt tears sing my eyes.

He watched me, pain in his eyes.

My lips began to falter, and I cast my eyes downward, slumping into the seat.

Jacob immediately came to me and held me in his arms.

"Shhh…shhh…we had too…it's okay…I love you…I love you…"

I felt his lips bury in my hair.

I wanted my Dad. I needed him in this moment.

Deep in the warmth of Jacob's arms, I closed my eyes, and searched my mind for Dad.

* * *

Alice dropped to her knees.

"Ugh!"

Her mind was on fire!

"Alice? Alice? Wha-" Edward cut off.

He felt her presence.

"Ness! Ness?!" He whispered into the air, searching blindly with his eyes.

"Dad…." A murmur came into his mind.

"Oh darling, oh sweetheart, Ness, where are you baby?!"

Only silence.

Alice was doubled over, clutching her temples and moaning in pain. Her mind was being bombarded with images that didn't belong to her. The pain was searing.

"Ness? Baby please!"

"Dad…." His mind echoed again. He felt hers reach out to his, seeking love, forgiveness. He gave it to her. He didn't care what she had done. Didn't care what laws she had broken.

"Edward…" Alice gasped on the ground.

He barely even heard her. He was too busy chasing his daughter through his mind.

"Ness. Baby, where are you?"

He got a flash of sun, of a gravel road, and the distinct smell of wolf.

"I cant...tell me sweetheart. Tell me where you are."

Her mind was sputtering. He was losing the connection, Ness was pulling away.

"I love you! I love you…" He gasped into the woods, hoping she could still hear him.

"Love…"

And the voice disappeared.

* * *

Jasper reached up above him, and caught the bird mid-flight.

He brought the robin to his lips, and took a deep whiff, drawing in the scent of pumping blood. His vision clouded and the desire to settle his fangs deep into its shuddering body became irresistible.

With a groan, he leaned down, and began to suck.

Without warning, he felt a deep sense of panic. Of sadness and anxiety.

He pulled back suddenly, and broke the little bird's neck with his jerky movements.

That was new. He certainly had never felt his prey's emotion before. How strange a bird could feel that complicated of feelings.

Shaking it off, he tossed the carcass to the ground, and wiped his mouth.

He felt it again.

That was no bird. He closed his eyes, and searched his mind for a presence.

Ness.

His eyes snapped open. She was close. And she didn't know he was there.

* * *

A small smile played across his lips. So they had succeeded. Huh. Interesting. Well, Cairo had put him on guard just in case they managed to make it to the border.

He rose, and with a swift movement, leaned back and stretched his aching back.

Time to get to work.

* * *

Tess was impatient. Yes. That was the right word.

She was tired of waiting. Tired of hiding from them, staying low key.

She wanted that boys hands on her. She wanted to feel him moan as she gave him pleasure only she could give.

Her long red nails, tapped against her perfectly shaped thigh.

He didn't know what he was missing with the Halfling.

She rose with a snake-like agility, and smiled at the rusted car in front of her.

She could see the wolf cradling the little weakling like a baby, and cooing into her ear lovingly.

Tess's smile grew and silently approached the vehicle. She would have him. And she would string that worthless girl's intestines from tree to tree.

* * *

The fire grew dim, and she pulled her sweater around her closer, trying to stay warm.

Sherina watched as the man began to set up his tent. He was pitifully delicate and she had to try not to groan at his ridiculous fiddling with the poles.

Her tent, was perfect, and held all the possessions she felt would be needed for this journey of theirs.

She didn't know his name. It was better that way. She needed him for the time being, but the moment he became a burden, she would dump him along the side of the road.

The man's shirt was stained with dirt and sweat, and was bunched up around his chubby arms. He finally had one pole in, and was looking fairly pleased.

Sherina rubbed hands together and ignored his small smile. Her mind was on her father now. He had received orders from Kennan to release Jacob.

She had begged him not to, even forced a few tears out. Now, she knew, he was on her little finger, wrapped and obedient.

Sure, sure, he would never survive the repercussions of refusing an direct order from the Alpha, but hey, he was old anyway. At least if he went out this way, she would get something out of it.

The man gave out a near sob when his tent collapsed, and the poles gently slid out of the slots.

* * *

Billy rolled up the stairs with the agility that comes from years of practice. With a deep breath, he reached up, and rang the doorbell.

Looking down, he saw a small heart engraved on the door. He reached down, and immediately recognized the letters.

The door opened, and there stood Rosalie Cullen in all her dangerous beauty.

Her eyes were in slits, and immediately began to burn with hatred at the sight of him.

"Hello Ma'am." Billy started gruffly, and tilted his hat down to acknowledge her. "May I speak to the one named Carlisle?"

Rosalie lifted a lip, and began to growl.

* * *

Emmet heard his wife's rumble, and quickly shot up from the couch and approached her from behind. There, in front of her was Jacob's father, Billy.

He rubbed his chin as he decided what he would do.

He loved Ness. Hell, she was like a sister to him. Closer in many ways than even Alice. So when he saw this man, sitting ramrod straight in his wheelchair, with his chin stuck out, Emmett really wanted to punch him.

"You're not welcome here." Rosalie hissed, and began to close the door.

Emmett held out a hand, and caught it. She looked back at him and snarled.

Ignoring her, he looked at the old man.

"Why are you here?"

**Chapter numero twelve. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you think Tess is planning, who this mystery man is, if Emmett and Rosalie should hear out Billy, and what happened to Alice in the forest. Also I have two new stories, "_The Heat of Love"_ which is a much more passionate and wittier version of Beauty and the Beast, and _"Pure Passion"_, which is a much more adult play off of Peter Pan. Look at those too and leave a review there! Here's a little game. If I can get, I don't know, five reviews in the next twenty four hours on both those stories, I will double the next chapter for this one! Eh? You up for it?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Tess moved closer to the car, grazing her nail along the rusted blue paint, and watched as the wolf covered his "mate" with kisses.

When she reached the door, she paused and examined him for a moment.

Those strong shoulders, those big hands….she thought he had a real chance of pleasing her. Something no mortal had ever succeeded in.

With a flick of her perfectly shaped ivory fingers, she clasped the handle, and flicked the door open.

"What the…" Jacob muttered, raising a hand to shield his eyes. He looked irritated, but after noticing the sheer sparkles covering her skin, he scrambled higher into his seat, clutching the now moaning girl into his chest.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He growled, watching her with an icy cold glare.

Tess had no interest for games. She leaned against the frame, purposely raising an arm to ceiling, to show off her beautiful torso.

"What do I want? Well, let's see…" Tess tapped her fingers against her pouting bottom lip. "World peace? No, everyone goes for that these days…Oh! How about to feed all the kids in Africa?"

Jacob's lip snarled back as Ness began to rise in his lap. He crushed her to him, and she let out a small gasp of surprise, still not aware of the pending danger.

"Sorry," Jacob seethed, "Can't help you."

Tess shifted her weight and she raised her shoulders with a slight shrug. "Oh, well. You can't always win."

She swung herself into the driver's seat, and Jacob's low growl rose to a full on roar.

"Down boy." She cooed as she came closer.

Ness looked up from Jacob's chest, and surveyed the situation.

God she was tired, but there was only one way to stop this whole confrontation before Jacob ripped her pretty little brunette head off.

She probed, and found that the inside of Tess's mind, made her sick.

Desperately, she clutched to Jacob.

* * *

My mind was reeling.

Tess wanted Jacob. Not like a predator, not with lust or passion, but with an intense desire that swarmed my mind and made me want to vomit. Those feelings, they weren't normal. They were clouded with insanity and a will for destruction.

I wouldn't let this happen, I dug my nails into Jacobs chest and forced open her mind.

I had to fight back the urge to recoil, and began to dig through the layers in her manipulative head. I was searching for what her plans were.

I gasped and looked at Jacob.

His hands were around me, and his whole body was shaking with adrenaline. His eyes weren't on me though. They were on the girl I found out to be Tess.

"Get away from me you filthy leech!"

Tess only smiled, and swung her legs over our laps.

Jacob reached for her neck and made a move to snap it, when she caught his hands in mid air. With a small wave, she had him against her, and a long stiletto pointed at my neck.

He fought against her, and tried to control his shaking.

I knew the temptation to shift would be overwhelming.

I hated to do it, but she had crossed a line. I took a hold over her mind, and tried to subdue her.

"Try it." She whispered to me.

Her thoughts came to me, and I saw the threat, and the willingness to complete it.

"Ness…Ness!"

He fought against her iron grip, and began to struggle against him.

I reached to him, and the heel dug deeper into my neck, drawing blood.

"Jacob!" I breathed.

He froze, and his eyes went straight to my blood, dripping down into my collarbone.

His eyes went black and he swiveled towards her.

What happened next, no one saw coming.

Tess grabbed him by his long black hair, and pinned him to the seat, pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

I began to sputter with rage, and the pain became unbearable.

Jacob fought her, and clawed at her marble face.

She cupped his face, and leaned in, deepening the kiss.

Jacob's eyes flitted to me, and then to Tess, where they became heavy lidded.

"No…" I whispered.

His eyes closed and he stopped fighting, slowly raising his hands to her hair, pulling her closer.

Not this. Not again.

I fought to gain entrance to Tess's mind, but her thoughts all were on the kiss. God it was too painful.

With a small kick, she released my neck, and pushed me out the passenger door, onto the ground.

The Chevy was high up, and I felt a blinding pain come over me.

In the cabin, Jacob was taking the lead, and was pushing her against the wheel, a hand trailing up to her breast.

"Ness!"

I spun around, and there before me, was Jasper.

He was shaking, and his usually liquid topaz eyes, were now alight with fire as he watched the scene unfold above me.

I got to my feet, but my neck was gushing blood, and my head began to spin.

Jasper looked at me, and crouched to meet me on the grass.

I couldn't breathe.

* * *

_**Jacob:**_

This wasn't right. This…feeling. It wasn't natural.

But why couldn't I stop?

She was biting my lower lip, and it felt so good. I wanted more, wanted to feel more of the heady power.

"Jacob…" Someone below us whispered.

For a brief moment, I considered stopping and helping the voice, but the thought quickly faded when she began to rub me through my jeans.

"Jacob." The voice was a sob now.

I pulled back an inch and began to open my eyes.

"No…let me…" The lips came back to mine, and held me firmly.

I was panting now.

A smell came to me through the mist.

Blood.

My eyes opened and I looked at the face touching mine.

"Wha-?"

I pulled back and looked at her. This wasn't right.

The smell of blood got stronger.

"Jacob…" The girl's voice choked, and sputtered, weakening.

I moved my eyes towards the body on the ground.

Ness. Oh my god, Ness.

I looked back at the woman breathing into my mouth, and felt her fingers on my zipper. With a quick flourish, I pinned her below me, and the rage swelled up inside me.

"Jac-"

I reached forward, and with a resounding crack, I ripped her head from her shoulders.

* * *

Blood. There was just so much.

Jasper didn't know what to do. He wasn't a doctor like Carlisle, he barely even knew the purpose of a band aid.

"Shh…" He whispered into Ness's ear.

She was so beautiful, but her life was delicate, and those usually rosy cheeks were becoming pale and cold.

Once he had had an issue with the scent. Now, maybe because it was her, he never even slowed.

His hands held her neck, and tried to stop the spurting.

He needed his father.

He looked down to Ness.

"Ness, call Carlisle. Do it. Please."

* * *

Sam sat at the wooden table, and stroked his wife's hand gently.

Her crooked grin, made his heart skip a beat.

It couldn't make him think of his younger brother. The one who was tearing himself away as the seconds passed.

It was painful. The whole pack had been suffering for a simple mistake made on Jacob's part. He had simply made a mistake. He hadn't imprinted on the leech, she was just making him under the illusion.

He watched Mako approach, and with a kiss to his lovers palm, he rose to meet him.

They had things to discuss.

* * *

Carlisle walked calmly down the stairs, trying to make his movements slow and human like.

"Mr. Black." He greeted politely, and the man in the wheelchair snorted and gave a curt nod.

He sat himself next to the fire, and watched as the infamous Billy, scratched his chin.

"I hear you have come to a different opinion of my granddaughter."

Carlise loved Ness. With all his heart he cherished her. Which is why, his usual façade of gentle and charming, had been dropped. He did not respect this man. He hated him, with every fiber of his being.

Billy rolled a cigarette in his fingers, and with a swallow, looked up at the four vampires seated in front of him.

Carlisle spared a glance at the rest of the group, to make sure they had their anger in check.

Rosalie, was basically being held down by Emmett's giant arm, and Bella had a very distinct gleam in her eyes. She wanted to rip the man's throat out.

"Yes." Billy flicked his lighter open, and burned the end of the rolled paper. "I know this is strange. I know what you must all think." His eyes scanned the faces in front of him.

Carlisle had little patience.

"Yes. Now what is it you have to say?"

Billy looked at the vampire, and took a long drag.

"Alright. I have come to first of all, to apologize."

Bella growled.

Billy held up a hand. "I know, I know. It's a little late. But I have a plan." He set the cigarette down on an ashtray, and took a deep breath.

Carlisle suddenly came to his feet, in inhuman speed.

"Gramps…gramps…help."

"Ness?!" He gasped.

Bella rose quickly, and came to his side. "What? What is it!?"

Carlisle felt Ness ask for entrance, and he let her in whole heartedly.

The images came to him, and with fear drowning him, he began to run, out the door, and into the forest, ignoring Billy's confused looks.

He heard six footsteps behind him.

**Chapter Thirteen. Here you are. Sorry it took so long. Review letting me know what you think happened with Tess and Jacob, if Carlisle could make it there in time, and what you think Billy has planned. Love you! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

_**Jacob:**_

The blood felt thick and warm as it spurted between my hands. It was oozing between my shaking fingers, and all I could do was pray.

My Ness. My sweet, poor Ness.

I could feel her heart stutter underneath me, and I nearly gasped at the pain it caused me.

"Come on Ness. Come on sugar, you got this baby." She had to live. We had to be together. Without her my life was nothing. I simply couldn't stand another day without her.

Jasper beside me had his hands on her chest, trying to open her lungs to air. She wasn't responding, and I could feel the smell of death begin to wash over her.

My hands were around her neck, trying to stop the clotting blood from opening up again. She had already lost so much.

* * *

Billy watched as the vampires ran into the forest, confused. What had happened? The father had suddenly gone crazy, and everyone had followed him.

He huffed, and swiveled towards the door.

* * *

I couldn't…breathe.

I gasped, and tried to pull in oxygen, but all that ended up happening, was me croaking, spitting up more blood.

I saw Jacob's face over me, his brown eyes huge and frightened. He was urging me to survive, to live. I didn't understand his words though, all I could make out of those perfect lips were the words "Don't…die…"

My heart was sputtering, and my vision began to blur. That beautiful face warping and fuzzing.

I felt Carlisle in my head, saw him shoot up, and run into the trees. He was bringing everyone, I was going to be okay.

* * *

Carlisle's legs pumped as he pushed himself faster and faster, until the trees buzzing behind him became just faded spots in his peripheral. The edges of his vision was tinted black, he was desperate to get his hands on his granddaughter.

Emmett, and Rose ran behind him and were panting with adrenaline. He knew that if Ness died, if anything happened, his family would be crushed. Nothing would ever be the same, and no one, Edward and Bella in particular, would ever recover.

He was speeding past the small clearing when he felt a hand reach out and grasp his arm, pulling him to a halt.

He turned, ready to fight, only to be encountered with Edward and Alice.

Alice's eyes looked pale and tired, and a sheen of sweat could be seen covering that angelic face.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked puzzled.

Carlisle growled at his son and tried to rip his arm from the steel fingers. "Release me!"

Edward searched his father's eyes, and for a moment, saw a flicker of his daughter.

He grabbed Carlisle by the collar and brought him inches from his face.

"Where is she!? Did you see her!?" His eyes were frantic.

Bella caught up to the group and grasped her husband's hands inching closer to Carlisle.

"Edward, look at me Edward."

Edward tore his gaze from the man in question.

"Let him go. I'll explain. But right now he needs to go. Please honey," she reached up and held his cheek, "trust me."

Edward took one long look at her hand, then released Carlisle, who shot off into the woods.

"Tell me Bella. What's happening?"

Whenever Ness was in a mind, he could never hear it. Carlisle's thought had been quiet if not silent.

Bella ran a hand through his hair.

"Edward, Ness is hurt."

Edward began to shake.

"What? How?! Where is she?"

She took his hand. "I'll show you. For now, look for her while we run. She knows more than I."

* * *

Jasper watched as Ness stopped breathing. He pounded his fists frantically into her small heart, but nothing came of it.

She was still, and turning colder as the seconds passed.

Jacob was curled around her, with his hand closing the puncture on her neck, and head smothered into her blood-coated hair.

He stopped for a moment, and listened. Still nothing.

* * *

I was floating. My whole body, just swaying. I felt detached, careless.

Everything was blue, all different shades and textures.

I didn't have a body, yet I could feel. I could embrace the smells, and the soft air around me.

* * *

_**Jacob:**_

No, no, no, no….

Ness, oh god…

My whole body was shivering, and I couldn't chase away the ache in my bones.

Her breath, shallow, stopped and her lips, turned blue.

"No!" I gasped, and pushed my lips onto hers. Trying to warm her, trying to will her back.

Jasper sat behind me, against the Chevy. He had given up. His hands were covered in blood and his eyes were dull and dead.

I felt him scramble back, and push himself against the door.

I looked back at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the the fuck back over here!"

He just shook his head slowly.

"Dead. She…Ness…She…"

No.

I didn't want to here it. She wasn't dying. Not today. She couldn't leave me. Not now.

I turned back to her pale face, and began CPR. I had only done it once before, and my hands were stumbling and clumsy.

I felt my heart begin to break.

* * *

In my wonder, a voice came to me.

* * *

Carlisle smelled the death before he saw her.

He had eyes only for her when he spun to a stop and crouched over her.

"Ness?" He asked gently. "Ness?"

Jacob was trying to breathe into her bloodied mouth, but only succeeded in puffing up her cheeks.

"Carlisle!" Jacob noticed him, and pulled him down roughly.

"Do something! Please, just, just fix her. You…you're a doctor. Fix…fix..." He was panting now, his eyes black and wide with shock.

Carlisle looked over at his granddaughters face.

He leaned to her chest, and listened for a moment, then pressed an ear to her lips.

Nothing.

She was gone.

With a shaking hand, he reached out and closed her eyes.

Jacob looked at him, and then back at her.

"No!"

Jacob opened Ness's eyes quickly, and took her head in his hands.

* * *

Kennan watched, and with a grim set to his jaw, sank to his wolf form. Below him, the girl was turning cold and her skin was becoming blue.

He raced towards them, the couple coming clearer and clearer.

* * *

Sherina tapped her thigh impatiently, she was tired of waiting. The stupid fool a of a man was slow, and she thought that she very well might rip his throat out like a leech.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am." The man apologized as he plopped into the passenger seat, clutching his beloved suitcase.

It had been scratched and scraped, but Sherina recognized the importance of the contents, and accepted its filthy presence.

"So…did, I mean, has some-someone left this for us?"

She smiled, and merged into traffic. "You could say that."

The man looked at her, then the keys.

**A little shorter than usual I know, but I promise the next chapter is long and juicy. Now don't throw a fit, would I really kill of my main character? Come on now. Leave a review telling me what you think is going to happen. Also, I have an awesome beta who has asked to remain nameless ;) love you girl, but I'm looking for another one. I'm amping up on stories so another set of eyes would be awesome. Also, I've started another twilight story called "Learning to Love." It's a Sam and Bella pairing. Love ya! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

The lights reflected all around me, through me. The blue waves of color seemed to move to a rhythm, lulling me in.

"Ness…please…Ness…"

I heard a voice through the layers, but I couldn't make sense of it. It seemed to be coming from far away, and although something pulled me to it, I was so caught up with the sensations around me that I easily ignored it.

I reached out with a rush of air, and with a hand that wasn't there, felt the silky fabric shift under my touch.

Wherever I was, the whole world was interwoven with different fabrics, colors, textures of blue. But everything was soft. Almost so soft that it was hard to touch.

I heard the voice again. It was a sob, deep and low.

I suddenly felt the very distinct feeling of panic. I needed to help this person…but how? Where was I?

I focused on where my fingers were supposed to be, and I felt small prickles as the tips of my fingers began to appear.

"Ness..baby, I love you so much…"

I began to tear at the fabric with my nails, but it was so much effort. So hard.

The feeling swelled in my throat and I started to attack the seams.

The cloth that had seconds ago been a gentle caress, turned into a prison.

"Ness…"

Who was that? Why could I not remember?!

I was frantically pulling at the braids, but they seemed to tighten underneath me.

My nails scratched desperately, but were slowly dissipating.

No. No!

I tried again to make my hands work, but they stayed invisible, useless.

I began to cry, weeping into a quiet world.

"Jacob, she needs to rest. Jacob…"

Jacob.

My, Jacob.

His name. The voice, that was his name.

I wouldn't leave him.

I was tired and weary, but I forced my mind to search for a way to him.

Then, looking down, I saw a cord. A golden, twirling piece of thread, attached to where my ribs should have been.

It was pulsating, and I felt my whole being, whatever I was, shake.

I was being pulled. I was being pulled to the blue.

The scratched fabric began to unwind, and I was pushed through. Gasping for air.

* * *

Kennan pushed the sobbing Jacob away with a rough shove.

"Oh lord." Carlisle murmured, raising a hand to his mouth.

Jacob let out a feral growl, but Kennan merely dominated him with his aura, and forced him away.

He looked at his brothers face. Jacob's tan skin was now chalky and cold. His eyes were dead and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

He knew that in this case, the bond went so deep, that the separation, it would destroy this boy.

He had never felt such a connection. If any harm came to his mate, he suffered, but if she died, well lets just say he would rot from the inside out.

He gently laid his shuddering brother by the car.

"Who the fuck are you?!" A leech snarled, and Kennan nearly growled. He had no time for this. He looked to the one he knew, trusted.

Carlisle nodded, and tended to his seething family, backing them away from Ness.

He looked back at the girl. She was half vampire, and he knew what that meant. Natural enemies and all that.

He looked to Jacob, and the boy was vomiting harshly into the dirt, his long mass of ebony locks, soiled around his face.

It was starting.

He looked back to her body.

He looked down to her bloody shirt, and began to un button the bottom buttons.

He felt his brother try to get up, but collapse on the ground.

"Don't…touch…her…" He panted, and Kennan ignored him, working fast.

When he left her now open shirt, he ran a hand up to her ribs, and searched for the bond.

Ah. There it is.

He gave it a tug, and discovered it to be glowing bright and harsh in his hand.

The leeches behind him were hissing furiously, not seeing the string laying in his palms.

He followed it with his eyes to Jacob's body. His end was glowing red.

"Jacob. Come."

Jacob continued to heave, but couldn't disobey.

He collapsed beside Ness, burrowing in her.

Kennan rubbed his hands.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

I sucked in a deep breath.

My eyes were closed, and I couldn't smell anything but the stench of blood and tears.

"N-Ness?"

Someone beside me croaked.

Jacob, my Jacob.

I tried to open the heavy lids shutting me off from everyone.

"You, come here." A voice I didn't recognize spoke, and I felt the vibration of someone approaching.

God my whole body was aching. God, it was like fire.

I tried to open my eyes, and felt a warm tongue lapping at my neck, showing submission.

"I need you to talk to her. She will trust you. Right now she is in excruciating pain, she's going to need you to keep her calm."

"Ness? Baby?"

Dad!

I reached out with my mind, searching for him.

I was so weak, but he filled me with his energy.

"Ness! Oh god baby, I love you baby, I love you." He stumbled over the words.

Scorching hands were moving to my waist.

I tried to speak, but a rush of air was all that came out.

The pain was tearing me apart, it felt like all my limbs were slowly shattering.

The licking stopped, and lips replaced it, leaving me desperate, wet kisses.

The hand on my hip was burning my skin, and I heard a sizzle.

"What are you doing?!"

I looked inside his head…oh.

"I have no choice. It's this, or death."

I felt teeth graze my neck with a growl.

My whole body began to vibrate. The pain, it was so much, so much.

The heat on my hip intensified, and I heard the lick of flames.

It was too much. My mind could not comprehend it.

I began to shudder, fighting back against the pain.

Uncomprehending I sprang to life, tearing everyone I could reach apart.

"Ness!"

I felt to strong arms wrap around me. The scorching on my hip didn't let up, but only intensified.

I struggled against the grip on my chest, and I swiveled towards the body holding me.

My father looked down at me, and my vision began to blur. His golden eyes, burning with fear, began to fuzz into the sun behind him.

"Ness?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and its familiar heat swarm into my heart.

When I turned to him, my eyes saw his, and I collapsed into his arms, trembling.

* * *

_**Jacob:**_

"What the fuck have you done!?"

I was livid, reaching, demanding to be with her.

I could hear her breath, but I could also smell her. She didn't smell right.

The man had taken her from my arms, taking her when she was shuddering and vibrating with pain. I could feel it, feel it in my core.

I needed to be with her, I needed to hold her.

The man had laid her down on his lap, and was gently stroking her hair.

Carlisle was watching hopefully, and didn't seem to be phased by the man touching my Ness.

He ignored me and simply ran his thumb over her eyelid.

He was murmuring to her, and I could make out the words, "Jacob...wolf…confused…okay…don't…you…one…special."

"Let her go!" I roared, fighting against Edwards iron grip.

Carlisle walked to me and raised his hands.

"Let him work Jacob."

"No! What is he?!" He smelled strange, like a wolf and a eagle.

"He is helping. Feel her Jacob, feel her."

I stretched my mind for hers, and when I felt a faint pulse, I tried to see within it…but she was so weak.

All my efforts were in vain.

The man looked up at me.

"Brother, I need you to help me."

"Fuck you!" I growled.

He sighed, and came to his feet, gently laying Ness down.

"If she is to come back, she needs blood. You know that."

"Then give her some!"

"I cannot. My blood is different from hers, if ours mixed, she would become a monster. She needs yours. She needs you."

"Then…let…me…go!"

I fought against Edward.

With a nod from the man, he released me, and I stumbled towards Ness.

"Fine, fine."

The man came to us, and leaned over me.

"I am going to give you a choice. Save her, and deal with the consequences, or leave her be. She will sleep, and you will live. As much as you can anyway."

What kind of question was that?

"I choose her. I always will. Show me what to do!"

**There you go! I know some of you were panicing**** Next chapter up soon. Still looking for a Beta, message me. Leave a review telling me what you think Kennan meant when he said there would be consequences. Love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

When I woke up, I wasn't scared. I wasn't breathing hard, and my body wasn't sore. I felt…well…relaxed. My muscles were strong, not shaky, my eyes weren't cloudy-they were clear.

Mom told me once that when she woke up for the first time as a vampire, she was totally in awe of her surroundings. That colors she remembered as a human, were so much more full of life. She had been enchanted.

That's how I felt. Only my eyes weren't even open yet.

That's how intense it was.

Behind my eyelids, I could see the sun filtering in through my skin. It was a pale glow, and something I had never seen before.

When my hearing came too, it was a little shocking. Disorienting.

There was a voice. A voice that was breathing harshly near my neck.

My eyes fluttered open, and the only thought in my mind was to see what the weight on top of me was.

Jacob.

"Ness?" Nessie?" "Honey?"

I squeezed my eyes shut again on reflex. The voices were so clear, it almost hurt my ears. I could feel the vibrations carry through the air, and I was almost certain that I could reach out and touch them.

"Quiet! She needs quiet!"

My eyes opened again, and this time the noise was welcome. It was deep and low, and for some reason I felt oddly compelled to answer it,

I breathed out, trying to form some kind of response.

The weight on top of me shaked harder. Jacob. Jacob was shaking.

Suddenly he became the number one priority.

"Jake?"

The energy began to pile up again, and I could tell-how could I possibly-that everyone wanted to speak.

"Honey?" He lifted up, and I finally saw his face.

It was ashen, weak, and bloodied, but it was him. Mine.

Mine.

"Ness."

I was pulled back to the commanding man.

Jake held me, and I lifted my arms around his neck, peering over his shoulder. Feeling that my brain wasn't really up to ruining its current state of peace, I reached out to the man's cheek.

The images flooded once again, and I remembered. I remembered.

Oh my god. I was a monster. I was a monster.

I threw Jake off of me, and sprang against the cabin of the truck.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my…" The calm was shattered, and my mouth chattered. "How could you..how…"

Kennan looked at me, and pushed all the other bodies around me into a dark shadow-pausing time just for us.

"Calm child. Calm. You are no monster."

I shook my head vigorously. This wasn't possible. No. No.

Jake came to me then, and interrupted Kennan's bubble.

"Baby? Please baby. I love you. I don't care."

How could he not care? How could anyone not care?

I wasn't half of each. I wasn't even a third. I was somewhere in between.

I still had to feed on blood, and I still would glisten in the light.

But I wasn't a mortal anymore.

I would never die.

Looking through Kennan's head, I saw what I now was. What my future held.

I was a giant contradiction. And because of the polar opposites joined inside of me, I had to suck off the earth.

In order for me to live, I had to kill. I had to consume energy to restore the giant amount I put off.

I was a monster.

Kennan, with the link still between us, showed me that I would shift if I didn't control my emotions-but I was too far gone to care.

Jake held my face in his hands. "No! No."

He could feel my thoughts turn.

I had to end it all. How could I live off of others?

He wrapped his arms around me, and I began to collapse against the wall. The figures around me, sped up and returned to the light, and pushed towards me.

Dad was the first face I saw, and he was the only one I let see.

Kennan stood as my family flung themselves on me, and I watched as he slowly backed away.

_If you need me, just ask._

He turned on his heel, and left faster than any wolf.

I needed my mate. I needed Jake.

I sought for his lips, and kissed him hard and without care.

_Take me Jake. Take me away._

That was all the asking he needed. In two huge arms, still gently shivering, he cupped me to him, and growled loudly.

"She needs space. Just give us a second."

Dad and Mom looked concerned, and Jasper looked a little crazed, but after another feral growl they all backed off.

My head was whirling. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to think. I wanted to push away the fact that I would kill, or be killed. I just wanted to feel him.

He caught on immediately, and our mouths crashed fiercely together. My tongue demanded entrance, and once gaining it, raided his mouth.

Tears mixed on our cheeks, and the whimpers coming from his chest, and the sobs from mine clashed in the air.

It wasn't lust. This wasn't about that. I needed to be with him. I needed to feel his love. I needed him to know I loved him.

When we broke apart, it was only to gasp each other's name, and breathe in eachother's scents.

"Jake…" I croaked against his lips.

He moaned, and fisted his fingers in my shirt. "I love you. I love you."

"I can't…" I cried.

"You can!" He all but yelled into my mouth. "You will NOT leave me! No! I won't let you. No!"

His movements were frantic and harsh, stealing my breath.

"We can do this. We can. We'll fight this. I love you. Tell me. Tell me."

"Jake I…"

"Tell me!" He pushed his nose against mine, heaving. "Tell me!"

"I love you…" I whispered.

He closed his eyes, and ran his fingers over my face.

"We got this sugar. We got this. I love you. I love you…"

**AHHHH! I missed you guys! Sorry for my long absense, my health has kept me away. But I came back. I get credit for that! Leave me reviews! Nothing special, just want to hear your voice!**


End file.
